


What Mortal Men Sow

by TinyYellowDragon



Series: To Demeter, On The Loss Of Her Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyYellowDragon/pseuds/TinyYellowDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was 11 Tom Riddle stole part of Ginny’s soul, now four years later he’s back and she’s developed an unexplainable attraction to a infuriating blond.  As her relationship with Draco Malfoy unfolds and she becomes more acquainted with the decadent world he inhabits, she finds herself down a path she’s not sure she can escape from. This new world is intoxicating but everything keeps leading her back to the incident with the diary four years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

> Queenly Demeter,
> 
> bringer of seasons and giver of good gifts,
> 
> What god of heaven or what mortal man
> 
> has rapt away Persephone
> 
> and pierced with sorrow your dear heart?
> 
> \- from Hymn 2 to Demeter

**Prologue**

**2nd May 1998, Hogwarts**

Sitting on the steps of Hogwarts, Ginny could see the whole scene that lay before her. Groups of people covered the grounds, like ants gathering at a picnic, scuttling to find the tastiest piece of food. Only instead of food, it was loved ones they were looking for. The sun had risen a few hours ago and was casting long cold shadows. Despite it being the beginning of May there was a damp chill in the air. The stench of smoke and ash from the building behind her had settled in her nose and throat. Exhaustion filled her bones, she still hadn't altogether recovered from the previous attack. The battle had lasted for hours, almost days. Her hand moved to her left side, checking the ribs she'd probably re-broken. She made a mental note to take a healing draught later.

It seemed impossible that they'd won the War. A week ago everyone was certain they were going to lose completely, and they almost did. The Dark Lord had managed to kill Dumbledore early on, but Harry had survived. Rising from the dead like he always seemed to do; but mostly everyone else seemed to be okay. The whole thing came down to the two of them in the end, like it was always fated to be. The Dark Lord and The Boy Who Lived. Once Dumbledore was gone, everyone thought that that was it. The Death Eaters had won, a quick flash of green towards Harry and he'd gone down too. But he'd gotten back up again, ready to keep fighting, and there it had ended.

Ginny felt him sit down next to her without needing to look up. The hairs on her arms standing to attention at his arrival.

"You're going to go back to him, aren't you?" Draco's morose voice spoke to her as he slumped down beside her. His head gestured to the mop of black hair in the centre of the ants.

"I have to, for my family…" She trailed off. "I don't really see another option here, Draco."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself."

"It wouldn't be a sacrifice," she grew defiant, chewing on the inside of her mouth as she shifted away from him. "You know I love him too. I'm only doing what I want to do, nothing more."

"So you're just going to go off and marry him. Reward him for winning the war, and completely disregard all the shit he put you through a month ago?"

"Yep," she stood up, ready to leave the conversation.

"How can you do that to us?" His voice was becoming tight the way it always did when he was over emotional. "I love you Gin."

She ignored his last comment, "it has to end. You know that, more people are going to get hurt if we're not careful. You know what he's like."

And with that she left him and started down the path to her future husband. Her future life lay before her. It was odd how far they'd come. Almost as miraculous as Harry rising from the dead.

**Chapter One**

**18th June 1996, Department of Mysteries**

There was noise everywhere. Crashes and bangs rang out around her. Ginny could here screams coming from one direction. People shouting to each other. It seemed more than just them and the Death Eaters now but they seemed so far away. Maybe the Order had finally arrived. If she could just make her way back to the room with all the doors then she could help; she was no use to anyone where she was now. Looking around she saw that she was in a long, endless corridor. No light apart from the one at the end of her wand. Brick walls that felt damp to touch. If she stopped to listen she could hear a slow steady dripping noise coming from above. The walls bowed slightly to an arch over head. More than slightly actually, they curved more than she'd first thought. The whole thing was more of a tunnel than a corridor. How had she gotten here? She was sure she'd followed Neville from the other room but there was no sign of him here. There must be a door somewhere, if it was a corridor there should be one at either end, but which end should she go for?

She stretched her wand as far ahead in front of her as she could and squinted. Nothing but pitch black darkness. The screams were getting louder, closer maybe, but still seemed too far away. She should try to make a move but her ankle was killing her. She'd gone over on it earlier running away from one of them, maybe Rosier? She braced herself on one of the walls. Her heart beating so hard she could feel it in her head. She tried moving, using the wall to hold her up but her fingers kept slipping on the moss beneath them. She felt dizzy, head spinning. She could hear the blood pumping through her. The idea of staying there a moment longer was unbearable, she started running. A cold sweat dripping down her neck. The pain in her wrist sending jolting pains through her every time she jostled it. Her wrist? That wasn't right, it was her ankle that she'd injured. Squinting into the dark, she tried to work out where she was. Everything felt too familiar. She'd been here before, or maybe just down here too long. She stopped to look at her ankle. The green light from above gave her skin an eerie glow, but she could see that it was starting to bruise, deep purple blotches were forming over the surface and it was beginning to swell beneath her touch.

Where was that green light coming from? She could have sworn it was pitch black a moment ago. She spun around. It seemed to be coming from a circular hole in the wall just further down from her. Ginny shivered in the cold, goosebumps prickling her skin. Dark smoke started seeping its way out of the hole; long tendrils snaking their way towards her. She flattened herself against the wall. The dampness buried itself into her clothes. They would forever smell musty after this. The smoke seemed to be taking form as it edged closer to her. A swirling mass that seemed so solid, like she could reach out her hand and grasp it. So she did. But instead of passing straight through, her hand collided with something. Not feeling like air at all but like silken robes beneath her fingertips.

And all a sudden there he was, out of the darkness, less than an inch from her face, pressing her further into the wall so hard she couldn't breathe. All pale waxy skin and cold cold breath. His red eyes stared into hers and the events of the last few hours flicked through her mind like pictures: the spinning room with the doors, the Thestral ride over London, Draco Malfoy holding her prisoner in Umbridge's office...

And then he was gone. The smoke cleared, and the door was right beside her...

**1st September 1996, Train between London and Scotland**

The train was dragging along the tracks, outside the window the countryside was passing by, lulling Ginny into a steady rhythm. Summer seemed to have sped by. Usually it seemed like an endless bliss between apocalypses, but this year it had raced past. Like the season itself knew what was coming and, too scared to face it, decided to let its harsher sister autumn face the future. The blossoms on the trees had come and the leaves were turning to red and gold, the nights were coming in quicker. It was the first of September and school seemed an unimportant ordeal. Attacks were growing daily so no one was venturing outside. Heavy grey clouds hung over head with a constant half-hearted drizzle of rain. The summer had been unbearably dull. The only reprieve was when Harry arrived late one night, but the relief of having someone else to talk to was swiftly overtaken by the constant reminder that nothing had changed. Once Harry arrived all attention diverted to him, and Ginny was always pushed right down to the bottom of the pile. She fought the growing resentment in her stomach that tasted like bile on her tongue. She stood up, slipping out of the carriage and leaving Dean, Luna and Seamus behind talking about a recent Quidditch match. Luna said something about how Wrackspurts on the pitch meant the players weren't responsible for their terrible defeat. She knew Luna meant well but she could wind up Ginny's nerves sometimes.

"Oi! Weasley!" Ginny spun around to face the voice that was hollering at her from down the train. A wave of dread came over her as she realised it was Zacharias Smith, she was really not in the mood to deal with him today. "Heard you were part of the lot that were at the Ministry. Wha' happened?" His voice was smug.

"Piss off Smith, I'm not telling you anything. Besides, don't you read the papers?"

"Like I'd trust them, I'd rather hear it straight from the horse's mouth, if you rather." She wanted to punch his cocky face. "Go on, tell us all the juicy details…"

Ginny whipped out her wand and hexed him without giving herself a chance to think it through.

"Well well, do we have here? Hothead Weasley hexing before thinking yet again?" Draco Malfoy's long drawl came from behind her.

"Damn," she cursed herself for being so careless to as not spot Malfoy witnessing her and Smith.

"10 points from Gryffindor and we're not even at school yet."

"You know prefects don't have the right to take points Malfoy, and you're not in that bloody Inquisitorial Squad anymore."

Draco looked at her, a sneer growing on his face. He opened his mouth to retaliate when he was interrupted by someone else.

"What on earth!" The speaker seemed to be another new professor. He was old and pompous with his robes stretched too tight across his bulging belly. "Excuse me please, let me deal with this," he squeezed his way through the crowded carriage. "Who are you two and what is this commotion?" He indicated to Ginny and Malfoy. Smith seemed to have slipped away unnoticed.

"Weasley here was performing dangerous spells on unsuspecting pupils." Malfoy gave her a grin that seemed to say _if I can't take points he definitely can._

"Well Miss Weasley, I think you had better come with me." He turned to Malfoy "I'll deal with this. Thank you Mister Malfoy, your assistance is no longer needed." He fanned his hand ushering Malfoy away.

Draco had lost interest entirely once Weasley was taken away and so headed back down the train to his own compartment. Pushing the door open he saw Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott in a deep conversation. Not his usual gang, he thought to himself. Much more appropriate than the friends he'd had before though, considering the events of the summer.

He interrupted them as he sat down."Where's Blaise?"

"Not sure, that new professor came and asked him to join him in his compartment." Daphne was the one who answered. Theo, it turned out, didn't say much if you knew him or not. Even Daphne only got a few words out of him during conversations. He allowed them to continue their one sided conversation while he thought everything over in silence.

**3rd October 1996, Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland**

September raced by and the first Quidditch match of the year was upon them. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry had made Quidditch captain, and after a few horrendous tryouts had actually pulled together an almost decent team. As long as Ron could remember to hold his nerve. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione was involved in McLaggen's terrible run through the other week. She fumed at the memory, McLaggen would have been insufferable on the team but at least he could block the hoops. Ron was decent on a good day, but it was rather like waiting for the muse to descend on an actor before he could give a spellbinding performance. And his pre-match jitters always managed to set Ginny on edge. Besides, cheating Ron's way onto the team had done nothing for his self confidence.

The day was cold and wet. The wind rippled around them bringing a dampness to their Quidditch uniforms. She hoped it would be a quick game, this sort of weather was hell to play in and harder to win in.

They all gathered around in the locker room as Harry spoke. "Right, just go out and play as best you can. Slytherin don't have a great team this year so we stand more than a fair chance."

Less than rousing, and delivered with about as much false confidence as her mother had had when Bill announced his engagement to Phlegm. "and Ron, just don't listen to the crowds, we know you can do it."

They left the sweaty comfort of their changing room and moved out onto the pitch. In the centre were Hooch, Harry and Urquhart, the new Slytherin captain. Right at the other end Ginny could see Malfoy, preening in his green robes. Looking like a peacock during his first mating season. She mounted her broom. The whistle screeched and they were off. Ginny pushed her foot off the ground and soared high into the air.

Zacharias Smith's strident voice sounded around them, it was hard to work out if he thought either side actually stood a chance of winning, he was being so derogatory about all players. "Two Weasley's on this year's Gryffindor team. I guess it's easy to make the team when you're close, personal friends of the captain. Popularity over skill seems to be the route Potter's taking this year, not sure that'll get 'em the cup. Mind you, Slytherin are following in the same pattern as always, not a decent flier between them!" Jeers rang out around the stadium.

Ginny spun her head around to find the Quaffle. Urquhart had it tucked under his left arm as he sped towards the Slytherin Goals. A glance towards Ronald's face told Ginny she'd have to intercept ASAP. If Ron missed the first goal of the season he'd never get his nerve back and the whole year would be a waste of time. She raced towards Urquhart, curving around between him and the hoops, forcing him to change direction. A swift Bludger from Cootes meant he had to chuck the Quaffle over to Vaisey. Ginny saw her chance and swooped in. Grasping the ball under her arm, she clung close to her broom and flew as fast as she could to the other end of the pitch. Seeing Demelza out in the open by the other end she hurled it at her.

"Aaaaaand it's Weasley to Robbins to Thomas, intercepted by Vaisey, who throws it to Montague… Back to Weasley who scores for Gryffindor! Guess it's possible to be lucky every so often."

Cheers rang out around the pitch, either for celebrating Ginny's goal or Smiths dig at her.

Several hours later, Gryffindor were 100 points ahead of Slytherin, and six of those goals were hers. It had been a long hard game with both sides struggling to score. There had been a small scuffle between Harry, Malfoy and the Snitch not too long ago but neither had caught it. If Slytherin caught it now they'd win, though not by much. If not, a 250 point lead for Gryffindor would set them up brilliantly for the rest of the season.

"Will someone catch the bloody Snitch already, my arse is freezing itself off!" The crowd seemed to agree with Smith on that one, even the players were agreeing with him. The rain had only gotten worse since the game had started and they'd been out so long the warming charms had worn off.

A flash of green raced past Ginny as she flew towards the play. It was Malfoy, and he seemed intent on reaching something not too far in front of him. Harry had spotted Malfoy too, but was too far away. He'd never beat Malfoy to the Snitch from that distance.

"Oi, Malfoy!" She yelled into the freezing air, hoping what she said next would reach Malfoy's ears and distract him for a second. A glance her way was all they needed. Without thinking about what she was saying, she yelled to him again. "Have fun learning how to be a Death Eater this summer, did you?"

After the match Ginny waited around in the lockers, letting the rest of the team go ahead and join the celebrations. Ron hadn't even bothered to change out of his keepers uniform. Her mind flicked back to what she'd said to Malfoy; had she over stepped the mark, maybe? Once the room was clear she began tugging off her boots, wiggling her toes as they became free of their confines. Her trousers were stuck to her thighs from the rain and she had to peel them off, shifting her hips to jostle the material down her legs. Once they were down to her ankles, she stepped out of one side and kicked the other off her ankle. She now stood in only her socks, knickers and Quidditch shirt. Goosebumps covered her body and she shivered. She began to toe off her socks and head to the showers. Needing a long one before she could face heading to join the rest of them. The tiles were wet underfoot as she grabbed a towel off the stand. She reached to turn the water on when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around, clutching the towel to herself.

In the doorway of the lockers stood Malfoy. He'd changed out of his uniform and was wearing plain black slacks and grey jumper. It looked so soft that Ginny just wanted to rub her cheek against him like a cat. She shook her head, not knowing where that thought had come from and wanting to be rid of it. Malfoy didn't look too pleased. His eyes were dark and a tight lip replaced his usual smirk. The redness to his cheeks from earlier had gone leaving behind just the pale complexion of his skin.

"What made you say that, Weasley?" He clearly had unresolved issues following his failure to catch the Snitch.

"Had to make you look, didn't I?" She retorted. If Malfoy took Quidditch as seriously as he should do, and he seemed to given he was questioning her about it, then that should have been enough. "Couldn't just let you catch the Snitch without at least trying to stop you. Not in my nature to let Slytherin win so easily."

Malfoy didn't seem satisfied by her answer. His lips tightening even further, a nerve twitched in his jaw drawing her attention to the sharpness of his jawline. There was a small hint of blond stubble just at the edge of it leading up to his hair. "But why did you say _that?_ " A small fleck of spit flung from his teeth as he emphasised the last word. Ginny might have hit a little too close to home, maybe Harry's suspicions were true and Malfoy had followed his father's footsteps. Despite her now believing she was trapped in a very small room with a Death Eater in just her underwear, Ginny didn't feel scared at all.

"Just a comment, nothing more. So..." she paused to look up at him, daring herself to ask the next question. To finally have an answer that she could lord over the golden trio, "are you?"

She let the question hang in the muggy air around them.

Malfoy didn't move. The answer seemed stuck on his tongue, like he was deciding how much he should give away.

"So what if I am? You going to run off and tell that headmaster of yours on me?"

Now it was her turn to to work out how much she should say. Yes, of course she should tell Dumbledore. But on the other hand she didn't actually… want to? She shrugged her shoulders, "no business of mine if you are. People follow Him for all sorts of reasons. I'm sure you had yours, the way I had mine." She stared him down, mirroring his stiff posture, not letting the towel be proof of her vulnerability.

This made Malfoy pause. It was not where he had expected the conversation with Weasley to go. He had expected her to get defensive and try to use that curse she'd cast on Smith on the train. Then he could retaliate by using one of the spells he'd picked up over the summer. Finally teaching the smug bitch a lesson that'd he'd meant to give her last year when she'd hexed him. He'd under-estimated her then too. He looked her over, trying to get a firmer grasp on what she was likely to do next. She was fairly attractive, he'd give her that. Far too much red hair and too many freckles. So many freckles! It wasn't possible for one body to have that many freckles, he thought to himself. But still, there was something in that hard look she gave him. He didn't want to forget how she looked at him.

He turned on his heel and left, leaving her standing there. He couldn't face the common room so he dragged himself for a walk around the pitch. The rain still hammered the ground. By the time he'd made it all the way around his mind wasn't any less clear and he was drenched through. He found himself walking back to the Gryffindor lockers, his feet racing as fast as his heartbeat. He opened the door, finding her standing there in her towel; just as wet now from her shower as he was from the rain. His hair was stuck to his face, his breathing ragged as he moved towards her. Ginny didn't move as he pushed her wet hair away from her face, his hands on the back of her head. He pulled her towards him. Her eyes refused to close as he pressed his lips to hers. She gave in, her hands clutching at his waist. His lips felt feverish as he deepened the kiss. Frantically exploring her mouth. Trying to taste as much of her as he could before he dragged himself away. She was warm and soft under his fingertips, he could feel her breathing heavy as they kissed. Her hands holding onto him as hard as he was to her, fingers knotted in the weave of his jumper. He didn't want this feeling to be over. He was light headed, like he was finally breathing after years of living underwater. Eventually he pulled himself away, both trying to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other.

The overwhelming shock of what had happened came over him. He backed away and raced towards the door. Leaving her standing there again, just a towel wrapped around her and her lips tingling from what they'd done.

Ginny meandered back up to the common room. Trying desperately not to think about Malfoy. She'd taken her time getting ready after he'd left. Hoping no one would notice her slipping into the tower. Hoping she could sneak past everyone. The game had taken most of the day so it was early evening by now. She'd missed dinner already. Glancing out of the windows on the fourth floor she could see the weather had lifted, the sun setting over the mountains in the distance. At least the rain had finally stopped. She could hear the noise from outside the portrait hole. The celebrations were going to go on late into the night.

Entering the room she could see half of her team in one corner, taking bets with a large variety of Bertie Botts in front of them. She wanted to scourgify her eyes when she saw Ron kissing Lavender furiously in one of the great arm chairs. Harry and Neville were chatting on the sofa by the fire with Dean, who was pulling the feathers out of one of the sofa cushions. At the other end of Dean's sofa was Seamus, whose hand had wandered up the knee of one of the girls in his year. The look on Dean's face lifted as Ginny made her way over to them, plopping herself down between the flirting couple and Dean, proceeding to whisper in her boyfriend's ear. She pretended to say something much more flirtatious than she actually was while imitating nibbling at his ear. "I'm starving, fancy going to the kitchens and grabbing food?"

Her act was enough that Ron emerged from his entanglement with Lavender, making a small squelching sound as he disengaged.

"Do you have to do that right there Gin? It's gross watching my little sister feel up one of my mates." She stared in disbelief at him as he indicated to her hand on Dean's thigh.

"Yes. Absolutely, let's go!" Dean had stood up, grabbing Ginny's hand with him and marched her quicker than she thought possible back out of the portrait hole.

"Hypocrite," she whispered under her breath at Ron.

As soon as they left the tower Dean let go of Ginny's hand. "Thanks for saving me back there," Dean nodded back towards the portrait hole, "not sure I could have stood it much longer."

"Not a problem, what are fake girlfriends for?" She winked at him while grinning broadly. She and Dean had begun dating at the end of the summer, but she had soon realised how not into her he was. It didn't take them long to work out the set up they had now. Him getting an alibi while she got to piss Ron off; it was a win-win situation. And Dean always managed to relax her, he cheered her up when no one else could. "You know, you should tell him at some point?"

"Why? It's not like it would make a difference," Dean shrugged.

"Might stop you getting yourself into those awkward situations."

"What awkward situations?" Dean smirked at her, "there are no awkward situations here!"

She threw her head back and laughed, most of her tension from earlier seemed to have washed away. "You know, the ones that push you to the brink of standing up and shouting at him: I know you're my best friend but I am in complete and utter undying love with you!"

Even Dean laughed at that, "Maybe… but I'm not sure he'd take it too well. You know how he is." He stopped laughing, resignation changing his features. "Anyway, what about you? Still trying to confess your feelings to Harry?"

She scrunched her nose up, looking at him with distaste, "ew, no. That ship has firmly sailed." A smile ghosted her lips as she thought back to Malfoy.

"But there is someone! I knew it!" Dean looked triumphant, "Tell me, tell!"

There was no way she could tell him. Even with all the secrets they shared, this was too much. Besides, even she didn't quite believe that she was into Malfoy. How ridiculous would that be, a Malfoy and a Weasley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I've finally got the first chapter up and you've finally read it! I've been writing this fic for the past few years and its gone through many iterations and rewriting, but I finally felt it was time for it stop catching dust on my computer and brave the big wide world.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading to this point, please please let me know what you think.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> xxxx


	2. October Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remind me, I'll have you take you sometime. Brooms are amazing, but horses...” He paused, “well, a living creature is an entirely different experience." She suddenly felt they weren’t talking about riding horses. He pressed his body up behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder and arms reaching around as he pointed out the different buildings. She could feel every muscle move as he spoke. She wondered how much longer she could keep him distracted for before he pounced.

 

 

 

> **St. Jude, the patron saint of the lost causes**
> 
> **we were lost before she started  
>  **
> 
> **we lay in bed as she whipped around us  
>  **
> 
> **maybe I've always been more comfortable in chaos  
>  **
> 
> ****\- Florence and the Machine, St Jude.** **
> 
> ****

* * *

 

 **Chapter Two  
** **5th October 1996, the seventh floor corridors, Hogwarts Castle**  
Harry descended the stairs leading down from Dumbledore’s office. He wasn’t yet sure how learning about Voldemort’s past would help him survive the prophecy in the present, but he trusted the professor knew what he was doing. Though he hoped that none of their lessons would involve actually going inside Riddle’s memories, even using the pensieve - he’d spent enough time already with Voldmort’s mind. His teeth clenched as he recalled the events at the ministry only a few months ago. He was certain he’d never understand the motives of Tom Riddle, he was also certain he didn’t actually want to.

Halfway down the sixth floor staircase he spotted Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They were stood close together by the bottom step and for once they didn’t seem to be fighting. Hermione was in the middle of laughing at something Ron had said but stopped suddenly when she saw him coming.

  
“Harry! How was it?” She seemed overly eager to know what he’d been up to.

“Alright I guess. It was weird though, he showed me this memory…”

Harry proceeded to tell them everything that had happened in Dumbledore’s office on their way back to the common room. Hermione was certain this new information would be much more useful than he and Ron did. Though they all agreed that trying to understand Lord Voldemort wasn’t going to be a particularly pleasant experience, verging on the grotesque.

They’d barely made it through the portrait hole when a blur of purple robes and dark brown hair crashed into them with a cry of “Won-won!”  
Lavender managed to reattach herself to Ron, simultaneously casting dirty looks at Harry and Hermione for stealing Ron away from her, and gazing at him adoringly.

Hermione cast Harry a glance that conveyed all of the nausea he was feeling as she indicated to the chairs by the fire. With Ron occupied for the evening, they might as well join Dean, Seamus and Neville.

“You alright Parvati?” Neville noticed the girl looking slightly dejected over in the other end of the room now that Lavender had abandoned her for Ron.

“Yeah, it’s fine, “ she sighed. “I get that they just want to be joined at the hip at the moment.”

“More like the lips,” Seamus interjected, grinning at the group, he turned to Dean, “never see you and Ginny showing off like that, eh?”

I guess we’re, err, just, um, secure enough that we don’t need to be.”

"That’s a point”, said Hermione, “where is Ginny?”

 

* * *

  
**5th October 1996, Slytherin Dormitories, Hogwarts Castle**  
Draco had Ginny pinned to his bed. Arms above her head as he slowly kissed his way down her neck. Balancing on his knees either side of her hips, and capturing both arms with one hand as his other moved down to her thigh, edging its way up her skirt and sending goosebumps over her skin. Ginny threw her head back into the pillows, the soft silk caressing her face.

Looking down she could see the smirk crossing Draco's face as he started to undo the buttons on her school shirt. Slowly teasing each button through the hole with a slight pop.

  
She sat up slightly, leaning forward to kiss him. His lips smooth against hers and in complete control. She let him guide, allowing herself to completely surrender to the situation. Her mind finally properly distracted. She was only vaguely aware as he pulled the shirt over her shoulders where it stuck at her wrists. Ginny never buttoned her cuffs so the whole shirt came off with only a tug and was tossed unceremoniously across the floor to join her school tie and shoes.

  
Realising just how much clothing Draco had managed to remove whilst staying completely clothed himself, she made a move on his tie, loosening the long piece of fabric and tugging it over Draco's head, ruffling his blond hair out of place.

Draco placed another kiss on the hollow of her neck, making her gasp and distracting her momentarily from taking off his shirt. Unlike Draco she was far too eager for the slow teasing he was putting her through; she just pulled the shirt over his head, partially strangling him in the process.

"Easy Gin, we've got loads of time," coughing while catching his breath, “the others aren't back for hours yet."

  
"Can't help it. Need you." She looked him right in the eye, making him forget that she'd almost managed to choke him moments before.

At that moment the door to the dormitory opened. Draco and Ginny held perfectly still staring at each other in horror. If it was anyone other than Theo or Blaise they were in deep trouble. Not that Theo or Blaise knew yet;, they were just less likely to kill them for letting a Gryffindor into their dormitory. Daphne wouldn't though, she was far too protective of House loyalty and their secret.

"Stay quiet. I spelled the curtains shut, as long as they don't hear us we'll be alright."

Ginny relaxed into the bed and tried to even her breathing to a slow pace. Draco was still sitting on top of her but she knew he couldn't move without alerting the incomer to their presence.

 

"See, I told you no one in here. We've got the place all to ourselves, what did you want to tell me about?” It was Theo, and clearly he had a girl with him.

"I thought Draco must've been in here, he wasn't at dinner."

It was Daphne! Draco looked to Ginny with a shocked grin on his face. He’d known Theo was into her, he'd have to tackle him later over it.

"That's odd." Ginny looked to Draco as Theo spoke. "His curtains are closed. Never known Draco to tidy up after himself."

"He didn't. There's a shirt on the floor." Damn Daphne for being so astute. She'd never leave now without knowing what was behind the curtains.

“Draco, are you in there?”

Ginny had to stifle a laugh as Draco tried to work out what to do. “Errr, Yeah…” he was floundering, “Look Daph, I’m sure you and Theo came in here to be alone or whatever, but I’m kind of in the middle of something?”

Ginny pulled the pillow over her head to muffle her laughter.

“Whatever it is, it can’t be that important, I saw Pansy outside with the others,” Daphne disarmed the spell on the curtains and pulled them wide, exposing Draco. He was still straddling Ginny who, thankfully, wasn’t immediately recognisable due to the pillow. Daphne and Draco just looked at each other, both simultaneously realising that Draco was shirtless, and the mark on his arm revealed for all to see.

“I don’t think that’s Pansy, Daph,” added in Theo.

“How did you do that?” Draco screeched at Daphne, “do I have no privacy anymore!” The body beneath him was still shaking from the giggles.  
“Draco…” her voice was stern now, “what are you doing? Who is that?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just leave, please.”

“No.”

“Go!”

“Not until I know who you’ve exposed us to, you pillock, you’ve got no sense of how dangerous this could be!”

Ginny slowly lowered the pillow from her face, scrunching her mouth shut so she didn’t make the situation worse though she couldn’t quite hide the smile.

“Fucking Hell Draco!”

Ginny thought Daphne might have a heart attack, her pale cheeks were flushed with red.

Draco quickly moved to do damage control, leaving Ginny to scrabble for her shirt and make herself decent while he explained. “It’s not a big thing Daph, really. It’s all under control.” Daphne looked at him with disbelief. “I’m not a complete idiot, you know.”

“Could’ve fooled me. I was under the understanding that Gryffindor’s aren’t supposed to know about our secrets! Or does house loyalty mean nothing anymore, let alone the safety of your own family! She could ruin us all!

“Yeah,” He tried to placate her, “but she isn’t going to, are you Gin?” He smiled in her direction.

“Don’t plan on it.”

“Forgive me if I’m not entirely convinced, it’s not like you’ve been particularly open about the situation.” Daphne’s voice was as hard as steel. “We can’t afford to have secrets within our family at the moment.ou should rectify this Draco, before those above take the matter into their own hands.”

Ginny looked at Draco who was trying to take in everything Daphne meant. She hadn’t told him how she felt about any of this yet, they’d been too busy giving in to the physical side of their relationship to actually talk about anything more serious than an Arithmancy test. Though, she supposed, they’d been lucky to get this far without needing to.

She looked Daphne straight in the eye, “I’m not going to sell you out to Dumbledore if that’s what you’re worried about. I can be more usefulthan that.”

 

* * *

  
**12th October 1996, Professor Snape’s Office, Hogwarts Castle**

“Are you sure about this? Ginny looked to Draco.

Daphne had convinced him that it was only right that Ginny visit his family home. Draco expected ulterior motives on her part but couldn't figure out what exactly she'd get out of his mother and Ginny meeting other than sheer amusement. And Daphne wasn't even going to be there to witness it! He hadn't told his mother that they'd be visiting, knowing she would cancel any of her prior engagements if she even had the slightest hint of him coming home, so that he and Ginny could wander around the manor uninterrupted. Well he hoped uninterrupted; just because his parents were out didn't necessarily mean that one of the other occupants wouldn’t crawl out of the woodwork and harass them. Their guests usually kept themselves to themselves unless it was an organised event like dinner, The Manor was so vast that even with the numerous people living there you could go weeks without seeing most of them. It was a relief, especially after the breakout of Azkaban. They weren't always the most relaxing company. Although Draco was used to them by now and had conversed with most, he didn't fancy having to introduce Ginny to his Aunt or Uncle on her first visit to his familial home.

  
He looked at Ginny, who, although in her school uniform still, had dressed for the occasion. She’d discarded her tie and wore plain black robes instead of her Gryffindor ones. She also seemed to have borrowed a pair of Daphne's shoes. He doubted she owned a pair of real leather heeled boots, especially ones as free of scuff marks as these.

They were in Professor Snape’s office; the potions master was used to Draco using his fireplace to floo home, and Draco assumed he knew Ginny was with him. Not much got past the pasty man. Draco momentarily thought about whether his aunts accusations were true and Snape really was a spy for Dumbledore, did that mean the headmaster knew about his and Ginny's relationship? What would it mean if he did?  
Ginny tugged on his shirt and waved her hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Draco? Are we going or not? ‘Cause I don't mind staying here if you'd rather? I'm sure we can find something less terrifying to do than meet your mother."

"Sorry, yeah, we're going. It's unlikely she'll be there, Fridays she has a luncheon with the ladies from her charity, they sit around drinking tea and gossiping so she'll be gone for hours."

“Then what's the point of going?"

"What do you think? He smirked at her, “free house and no Daphne or Theo or Blaise to disturb us?" He winked at her and she grinned. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace he wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped in, loudly and clearly shouting "Malfoy Manor” into the void.

 

* * *

  
They arrived with a thump and a bang and a cloud of smoke into a beautiful wooden panelled room.

“Whoa,” Ginny tried her hardest not to let on about how she felt about the opulent surroundings.

Draco took her hand and pulled her up from where she'd fallen over. “Up you get Gin, lots to get through if you want to see all the important bits." He started pulling her to the other side of the room and through a doorway. She just had enough time to glance around and see the the portraits of Malfoy ancestors above the fireplace looking curiously at her. She wasn't naive enough to assume she was the first girl Draco had brought to the manor but they still looked intrigued at her. She flashed a wide smile at them as she passed through the doorway.

They were now in the middle of a long corridor with doors along one side and windows on the other. Through the windows Ginny could see outside to courtyard that must have been enclosed by the building because there were more windows on the other side of it. Draco pulled her along the corridor, passing several doors on the way.

"What's through those?" Ginny asked, nodding her head to the doors.

"Nothing much. Depends what you need really. "  
She looked at him, puzzled. "The Manor adapts to the occupier. It's sentient; most of these doors are here in case someone needs them. They mostly just lead to the same places if you don't."

"Then why don't we just go through them?" She was curious. Even Hogwarts, where the staircases moved everything stayed pretty much in the same place, she wouldn't have described as sentient.

"Well, because I don't know where they'd lead us to. It's better to be certain when walking through the Manor, it's hard to say what everyone else expects to get when they go through the lesser used doorways, so if you don't want to risk encountering some very dark magic it's best just to stay clear. I have certain routes I tend to go to get to things, so even if places do move the Manor knows to put them back where I want them. It has to listen to me, but many of our guests won't get the same courtesy. " He smiled at her when her eyes widened in fear.

"It's okay Gin, I haven't been lost here for years and I won't let you go wandering off on your own just yet." They turned another corner and a grand staircase was before them. A giant candelabra hung above it, with what seemed like over a 1000 candles flickering their light around them. Instead of the parquet flooring that the rest of the room had, a thick grey carpet lined the stairs and the handrail was a highly polished dark wood.

Draco pulled her up the stairs. As they got higher Ginny got a better look at the entrance hall, for that is what this must be. Facing the stairs was a very tall set of doors.

"That's technically the front door," Draco said, “though we only tend to use that for special events, Christmas and the like. Mostly we use the entrance on the east corridor. Near where we came in by floo. Through that door," he indicated to another tall set of doors to their right, "is the main ballroom. You'll probably see that properly fairly soon."

“Fairly soon?”

“I'm assuming you'll still be around when the Yule Ball happens.” He smirked at her, “it's a fairly big event. Mother will probably invite you, if she doesn't completely turn against you before then. And if she does invite you, you'll have to go. No one declines an invitation if they don't want to incur the wrath of my mother.” He smirked at her again. Ginny felt a small fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was more of a knotting sensation. Butterflies fluttered and they were fairly light and gentle, this feeling was much more akin to dread than gentle butterflies. Did she want to go to the Malfoy ball? Did she really have any option now? What did that mean for her and Draco?

They'd reached the top of the staircase by now and Draco took a right when they got to the top.

"When it's safer for you to wander around more on your own, you'll have to remember to stick to the West wing, it's less overrun with… I mean there’s less chance of you..." he paused for a moment, she wondered if he was working out how much he ought to disclose to her. She'd already figured out that many of the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban were probably hiding out in the Manor, and she could hazard a few guesses about who. Definitely the Lestrange's for one, Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister so it’s not like they'd be hiding anywhere else.... What if He was here? Ginny dared herself to think about Him for a moment. Her mind drifted further, allowing the possibilities to cross it. Daring herself to think about the one person she said she wouldn't. Harry had told her that about Lord Voldemort's resurrection two years ago, how he was this snakelike scalier version of himself. Like a demon straight from Hell. But that wasn't what Ginny had seen at the Ministry.... if that had been him at all. It could have just been a trick of the Department of Mysteries. She'd spent the last few months convincing herself it had been just a delusion. He had appeared and vanished so quickly and her memory of that night was so foggy.... But until she saw him again she'd never know. and if he was living here, like Draco might have been implying, then she'd know for sure soon.

They'd spoken briefly about him, of course. It was hard not to when the Dark Mark was so clearly imprinted on Draco's arm. But it’s not like she could ask details like what he looked like. It'd look suspicious, especially when Draco's reasons for taking the mark was more to do with family and honour and fear than any particular desire to follow Him. A part of her thought that that boded well for his character. His motivations were the most clear out of all of them, clearer than Ginny’s at least. Not that she was planning on joining up, or anything of the sort. She was only here for Draco; she understood the power the Dark Lord could hold over people all too well so she wasn’t going to hold it against him. She knew she wasn’t paying attention as Draco continued guiding her through the corridor. Occasionally he'd point at another corridor off shooting the current one and say what was down it: “Library, Study, Greenhouse...”

This last one caught Ginny’s attention again. "Greenhouse?"

He looked at her like he hadn’t expected her to speak, “er, yeah?"

"Shouldn't it be outside?"

"There's bigger ones outside. This is more of an indoor garden. For potion ingredients and things, much more useful to have it inside by the potions lab.” He face was still quizzical, “You don’t want to see it, do you?"

"Absolutely." She said with a grin.

"Didn't think plants were your thing."

"I help mum with the garden at home, but all we have is the garden and the potting shed. And it's mostly vegetables, but I like it. Managed a whole heap of carrots over the summer though..." She stopped talking, realising Draco probably wasn't that interested in her carrots. Though she had been incredibly proud of them, she'd grown them all herself from seed and everything. Draco seemed to be looking at her with a mix of pity and adoration, she wasn’t sure how that was possible but he managed to pull it off. They'd reached the end of the corridor and Draco pushed the door open onto a very large square room. Ginny gasped with amazement. The whole ceiling was domed glass, green and lead structure letting in enough sunlight to fill the room. The place was full of raised beds in which a whole variety of exotic plants were growing, she expected they all had necessary uses in most potions, and she could recognise a fair few of them. Many she didn't, though, and she had a sneaking suspicion that they were used in darker potions which Hogwarts wasn't allowed to teach them. In the bed closest to her there was Deadly Nightshade tucked next to a Ivy Creeper; they looked so similar that an untrained eye wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the mundane and the murderous. Ginny reached out and put her hand in the soil, letting her fingers dig deep into the cool earth.

"You alright there, Gin? Want a moment alone with the plants?" Draco was teasing her. She quickly pulled her hand out and rubbed the soil off on her skirt, leaving a damp patch behind on the grey material.

"Maybe later," she quipped, "right now I want to see your room."

"Right this way then," Draco took back hold of her hand and led them back out the room, letting the door shut solidly behind them.

 

* * *

  
On the other side of the Manor, two figures stood watching the young couple through the windows across the courtyard. They stood close together, bodies barely touching, like old lovers who no longer need the reassurance of the others presence to understand the certainty of it.

“Do you think he knows what he’s doing, my Lord?”

“No, Bella, but it is vital he not be discouraged. This union could prove useful to us.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Have Narcissa invite the girl to Halloween, I understand she has something planned?”

“Yes, but it was only for select guests, the younger ones weren’t to be invited.” Bella’s voice wavered as she spoke, she didn’t like to discourage the Dark Lord’s plans.

“I’m sure she will reconsider, if you press the importance of the matter.” His voice was slow and insistent.

“Yes, my Lord. I will see that it is done.”

“Is everything set for France?”

“We leave in three days.”

“Good. Do not return until you have achieved everything that I ask for.”

“Of course my Lord, Rodolphus and I don’t expect it to take too long. The French Minister is already eating out of our hands. Roddy always had a gift for mind games.”

“Very good Bella, make sure the rest of the country doesn’t suspect a thing, it would not do for word to get out about our plans. Not yet.”

“No, my Lord.”

* * *

  
“And this, Miss Weasley, is my room.” Draco gestured to the door in front of them, letting her take the lead. She bit her lip, reached out and slowly turned the handle, anticipation rife through her.

Draco Malfoy's room was exactly as she'd expected but nothing like she'd imagined. It was neat and orderly and big, the main colours were green and silver and there was an overall Quidditch theme running through it. But everything else was surprising yet utterly him. Like the rest of the manor it had the same high ceilings and tall windows, but in place of the shutters that had been on the inside of all the other windows on the second floor hung long white curtains that allowed the light into the room making the whole space feel bright and airy. Window seats on each of the four widows. There was a sofa and two matching chairs off centre in the room but there was no bed.

“Where’s the bed?”

“Eager?” he winked at her. Considering they were alone without the slightest chance of being interrupted for the first time in their short relationship, this wasn't unlikely. "Right this way."

He pulled her across the room to another door, “this, I suppose is technically the bed _room_. Although these,” he gestured behind them, "are my rooms."

“So one room isn't enough for you?”

"Of course not! Imagine wanting privacy in a place like this and all you had was a room with a bed in it, it’d be weird."  
Ginny tried not to think back to all the times in the Burrows she'd have liked a bit of privacy, which was rare even when she didn't have to share a bedroom. She didn’t let on to Draco the slightest tinge of resentment she felt; today had been one ofthe first moments since they'd been together that she'd been made aware of the vast difference in their upbringings. To change the subject she wandered over to the windows. From here she could see the large expanse of green that continued to the horizon. Various buildings dotted around but for the most part just lush green fields.

"What’s that" She pointed to one of the buildings.

"The indoor tennis court. And just next to it is the outdoor tennis court but it's hidden behind the building next to it."

“Two tennis courts?”

“Well for when it's raining. Can't play tennis in the rain.”

"What's that one over there?"

“The stables. Have you ever ridden?”

“A broom?” but she guessed he wasn't talking brooms.

"Remind me, I'll have you take you sometime. Brooms are amazing, but horses...” He paused, “well, a living creature is an entirely different experience." She suddenly felt they weren’t talking about riding horses. He pressed his body up behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder and arms reaching around as he pointed out the different buildings. She could feel every muscle move as he spoke. She wondered how much longer she could keep him distracted for before he pounced.

"And that one?" She pointed to another part of the building that seemed to be attached to the main one, only it had a glass roof similar to the greenhouse.

"The indoor swimming pool, the outdoor one’s on the other side but rather brisk at this time of year, unless you feel like freezing your bollocks off, that is.”

“Not particularly,” she spun round where she stood, allowing him to have her effectively pinned against the window. “I guess one of the perks of having no neighbours is that you don't have to close the curtains.”

His breath hitched as he took in the sight of her. “No, not that that would stop me,” he captured her lips with his, passion finally overtaking him, amazed they'd managed to make it this far on the tour without taking advantage of the situation. “If we’re quick we might even manage to avoid my mother.”

She threw her head back and laughed, letting him carry her to the bed. “How romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter two part one, all the chapters are mostly going to be month per month so some were getting a little unweildly. Part two will be up soon. 
> 
> Thankyou for your lovely comments and to everyone who's reading. 
> 
> xxx


	3. October Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of October - The Malfoy Halloween Dinner

 

> **And she came to give her blessing while causing devastation**
> 
> **And I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I just had to mention**
> 
> **Grabbing your attention**
> 
> **St Jude - Florence and the Machine**

 

* * *

 

 

**October 31st 1998, Malfoy Manor**

A few weeks later and they were back at Malfoy Manor for dinner, only this time they were accompanied by Theo, Daphne and Blaise. Ginny didn’t know if they were officially allowed to be here, if the headmaster knew about it or not. Harry always said that Dumbledore knew everything but one man couldn’t know everything about every student in Hogwarts, could he? Maybe he didn’t care that five of his students were sitting around an ostentatiously large dining table with several members of Voldemort’s inner circle, two of whom was the deputy Minister for Magic and his wife. The champagne bubbles were going to Ginny’s head, alleviating the anxiety gnawing in her stomach. She’d been feeling permanently on edge since her last visit to Malfoy Manor, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. The paranoia was only just bearable, there were moments when it would lift, when she was distracted or in class. But any time she spent with her house-mates, or the Slytherin's was overshadowed by the fear they’d find out, or would be found out.

“You alright there Gin?” Daphne, who was sitting directly opposite Ginny at the table, looked at her with concern.

“Yeah, bit of a headache, I’m sure it’ll pass soon.” She gave a weak smile, determined to show she was enjoying herself despite the pain in her left temple.

“What me to ask Severus to get you something? He has a supply that he keeps here in case of emergencies.”

Ginny didn’t want to think what emergencies those would be, and she definitely didn’t want to disturb Professor Snape down at the other end of the table, who was deep in conversation with a man Ginny recognised as Yaxley - the head of Magical Law Enforcement, her father was always complaining about him at work. He had a slim build and a slimy way about him, his hair greased back and watery blue eyes. Next to him was a woman Ginny assumed was his wife, mostly because of the way his hand seemed to be resting very high on her thigh, though, she thought, it wouldn’t be particularly unusual for it not to be and everyone else was just turning a blind eye to the fact. Daphne had given her a strong reminder before the evening started that this was going to be an almost entirely Slytherin affair, and not to mention anything too outrageous in case she seemed uncouth. The final guests at the table were Daphne’s parents and her elder brother Alexander.

Daphne lent over the table towards her, “sometimes I wonder whether Narcissa actually believes in the old prophecies and likes to know what’s coming up, or she just really enjoys screwing with everyone.” Ginny had no idea what Daphne was referring to, but she guessed if Lady Malfoy had done it more than once, she was likely to do it again, she was just about to ask what it was, but Daphne spoke again, “I can’t wait to tell Astoria about this, she’s going to be green with envy, just about serves her right for following Pansy around like a lost puppy.” Daphne apparently held similar feelings about her sister as Ginny did.

“Daphne!” Mrs Greengrass scolded her across the table. “Don’t hold this over your sister. You’re very privileged to be allowed to join us at all this evening, and perhaps Astoria can join us next year, if Narcissa is feeling generous.”

“Yes mother, I won’t mention it to her.” Daphne looked less than suitably chastised.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was over; The plates had been whisked away and Lucius Malfoy had discarded his napkin with a flourish of his wrist, to signify the end to the courses.  The talk continued however, and the evening showed no sign of letting up.  Daphne had briefed her on this part of the evening while they had been getting ready. Usually after dinner, if it was an intimate affair, which their gathering of thirteen was considered to be, then Narcissa and Lucius would invite everyone to relax in the drawing room.  Here, Daphne had said, was where all important topics were discussed. The basis of all political doctrine began and died in this room, far before they ever entered the ministry. She’d also said she couldn’t believe Narcissa was going to allow the younger ones to join them; it was a massive opportunity to even be present at the dinner, especially for someone like her who wasn’t an automatic candidate for going into politics. Ginny had quickly established in the past few weeks that Daphne was highly ambitious. More so than her fellow Slytherin's for whom high aspirations were considered normal. Perhaps even more ambitious than Percy, though Ginny doubted that was possible.  Alongside the political discussion they should also expect poetry readings, humorous anecdotes from the month past and anything else worthy of discussion.  A house-elf appeared at the door and shuffled over to where Lucius sat at the head of the table. Ginny couldn’t hear what it was saying but at that moment another figure came through the door. He was tall and lean, with long dark hair down past his shoulders. His skin pale like he hadn’t seen sunlight in many years. He was wearing a three-piece pinstripe suit and was taking off his cloak as he strode into the room. At the other end of the table, Snape stood up.

“Severus!” Narcissa exclaimed. “Leaving so soon?” She looked extremely put out.

“I am afraid I must, lots of work I must attend to.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of my arrival Severus? It has been so long since we’ve had the opportunity to catch up.”

“Quite, Rabastan. Although I can’t say quite long enough.”

Draco leant towards her and in a side whisper said, “Severus and Rabastan have hated each other since school, it’s amazing they haven’t killed each other yet, despite their attempts.” Ginny couldn’t imagine who Snape didn’t hate, he seemed made entirely of hostility.

Snape bid his goodbyes as left the room, allowing the newcomer who Ginny could now identify as Rabastan Lestrange, to move towards his vacated place, before Narcissa had time to stop him.

“We’re just about to move through, if you’d care to join us. I’m sorry you couldn’t have been here earlier.”

“My apologies for being so late, I was on an urgent assignment.”

“And your brother and Bella won't be joining us, am I right?”

“I’m afraid not, they’re due to be gone a few more days still.”

“Shame, it’s been a wonderful evening. Though they’re doing good work of course.”

Rabastan nodded in agreement with her. Ginny tried to stop herself from wondering what was occupying the other Lestrange’s time.

The party moved through to the drawing room just off the dining room. Like the dining room, the walls were lined in green silk, only this time the dark green motifs seemed to be miniature sketches of people up to various different activities. Ginny thought she could even make out an undressed couple surrounded by woodland animals and trees being repeated across the room. Luckily, the pictures didn’t move. Although the room was done to the same impeccable standard as the rest of the manor, it had an intentionally distressed air to it. The green silk drapes weren’t symmetrical for instance, and the throws and the cushions on the sofas were much more haphazard than she would have predicted Narcissa would usually allow. Two tall  plants stood in the corner in gleaming black granite, their large leaves casting strange shadows across the walls and giant flower heads producing a heavy bouquet of perfume, their petals thick and waxy.

Ginny was nestled on one of the silk and wood sofas, with her feet up and her back against Draco, whose arm was stretched out along the back, his other arm propped up to rest his chin on. Blaise was reclining on the other end with Daphne on the floor that their feet, curled up like a cat on a cushion, he arms and head resting on Blaise’s knees. Theo had declined trying to fit on the same sofa as them, and instead had opted for a wing-back armchair at the other side of the room, strategically positioning himself between Lucius Malfoy and Pius Thicknesse (the name of the man with the goatee Ginny had noted earlier).

Lucius Malfoy stood up, a worn leather book in his hands, “I was rifling through my library and came across an old favourite I thought I’d share.” He coughed to clear his throat, paused slightly for effect, and then began speaking in rhythm. At first Ginny couldn’t understand the purple prose of the poem and tried her best not to show that she wasn’t getting it, but then she felt Draco move close to her ear and begin explaining each line as it went along.

“The poet is going to a dinner party he really doesn’t want to go to, but his friend’s arrived to take him. He’s worried he’ll seem old and dated, wondering if he has time to comb his hair again. He’s worried he won’t follow the conversation” Ginny nodded her understanding, she felt like she didn’t fit in either. “There’s a woman that’s meant to be going to the party, he knows she’s going to be talking about the arts and music and such, so he’s feeling out of his depth even though he isn’t even there yet.”

Mr Malfoy paused and cleared his throat before resuming. He had a beautiful melodic voice that seemed to caress the words as he spoke them, like they were old friends reunited very briefly.

“He’s already predicting the end of the evening when the woman misinterprets his offer to accompany her home, and he knows her will never be of her calibre  because she is fathoms above him, and he isn’t even pretending to be royalty like her. So he resigns himself to growing old and never being with her, to be drowned in the sea of his anxiety.”

A round of quite applause sounded as Lucius finished speaking.

“So did he ever make it to the dinner party?” Ginny whispered to Draco.

“No, he’s stuck on the stair imagining everything going wrong.”

“Oh. That’s so sad.”

“Yes, it is. It’s easy to be transfixed by the potential tragedy of the world, but in the end inaction is worse than the alternative. Beautiful imagery though, that ending, being pulled down amongst the waves.”

 

* * *

 

The heady perfume from the flowers was making the room feel hot and heavy and Ginny began to feel drowsy and suffocated. Realising she needed to get some fresh air she slowly disentangled herself from Draco and bent her head in close to his ear, her lips brushing the soft skin as she spoke.

"Just nipping to the loo, I'll be back soon."

He nodded, "turn left down the hall, think with intent and you won’t get lost."

She stood up and made her way to the door, trying not to disturb Rabastan who was still giving his speech on economics for the new millennium.

Outside the air felt cooler and fresh, like after the rain on a spring day.

"Turn Left," Ginny still felt cautious moving around the Manor, she hadn't quite got the knack of it and worried that if she got lost it would take Draco forever to find her again. Though she supposed, if she did get lost, he'd only have to think of her and he'd find her, so maybe it wasn't too much of a worry after all. it was moments like this that the once over-complicated magic of the manor suddenly felt very clear and simple.  It's not a problem if you know what you're doing. She came to a door, thought about what she needed and flung the door open.

"Oh."

She had expected to see a bathroom on the other side, but instead it was an ornately furnished office. A room she hadn't been to before. Green and gold silk covered the walls. The same parquet flooring as the rest of the Manor but covered with an oriental rug. A very large desk with a very large ornate chair with its back to her. From her angle at the doorway Ginny could see someone sat working there, furiously writing away in a book.

Trying not to disturb the occupant she reached for the door handle that was slightly out of her reach now to pull it closed surreptitiously when the chair spun round. In the seconds she'd been looking, several options for who this room might belong to had rushed through her mind, and considering most of the ones who she would feel just about comfortable facing after she'd intruded on them were all sitting in the drawing room she'd just left behind, meant the only possible occupants were people who she really truly did not want to face.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just looking for... " she blurted out quickly while turning away, hoping to get the door shut just before the occupant realised who it was who had disturbed him.

"I know what you were looking for."

Recognising the voice however, was not something Ginny had expected.

"Oh," she exhaled, "it’s you." Relief washed over her, and then dissipated once she remembered who exactly he was.  Because it was Tom Riddle who now sat opposite her. Looking exactly how he had four years ago, well maybe not exactly, slightly older perhaps. But with the same perfect sculpted face, and charismatic smile. He looked around 19, or his early 20's. This was the same version of the man she had known so well from the diary.

"The door you want is the second one down." The barest hint of a smile ghosted his face.

She began leaving again, "um, thanks."

"I'll be seeing you soon, Ginevra."

She let the door close gently behind her, having to take a moment to lean against it and catch her breath; her heart was thumping in her chest. So he did live here, she’d have to ask Draco about that later. Now to find the bathroom…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a super short one to finish October, but I hope you all enjoyed it all the same. 
> 
> The poem Lucius reads out it is by T.S. Eliot, one of my favourites.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing, it makes me so happy!


	4. November

> **"The looking glass, so shiny and new**   
>  **How quickly the glamour fades**   
>  **I start spinning, slipping out of time**   
>  **You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up**   
>  **But will it ever be enough? It's not enough."**
> 
> \- Florence and the Machine, Rabbit Heart

* * *

**November 4th 1996, Hogwarts Grounds**

It was the first Saturday of the month and the weather had decided to give them one last day of temperate autumn before the rains of November really hit in less than a week. Dean had suggested he and Ginny do their homework on the grass by the lake. He was getting concerned that their cover was becoming less convincing now that Ginny was distracted with her new fling. He'd been on the receiving end of more and more sideways glances from Seamus. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep lying to his best friend. Maybe he didn't have to tell Shay everything … just that he and Ginny weren't dating anymore. But then Shay would ask why and once Dean got started he'd telling him everything. And he really didn't want Seamus to stop talking to him. Besides. What with everything else going on, Seamus had enough to worry about.

Ginny was reading a book on Quidditch manoeuvres, her head resting in his lap as they reclined on the grass. To any passing observer they looked like a perfectly ordinary, very happy couple. He wondered what Ginny's new guy, or girl, he mentally chided himself, she hadn't told him and he wouldn't like to presume; felt about their facade. Maybe it helped them as much as it helped him.

"Giiiiin…" his voice was singing, drawing out the syllable as he toyed with her hair.

"Yeeeeessss?" She mimicked him.

"Who exactly is it that you're seeing?"

"Not telling you."

"Go on," he prodded. "You can tell me, I tell you all my secrets!"

She pulled a face that meant he wasn't going to get anything out of her that way. He changed tactic.

"What house are they in?"

"I'm not telling you Dean!" She was insistent but there was laughter in her voice. He wouldn't give up just yet.

"It can't be Gryffindor… there'd be no need to hide that." She murmured in affirmation.

"And there's nothing wrong with dating a Ravenclaw, and besides, you already dated Corner and no one freaked. So it can't be one of them." He glanced at her to check he was right. When she didn't contradict him he moved on. He thought through the next step.

"Is it a Hufflepuff!" He felt triumphant, "is it Smith! Is that why you're so ashamed?" His voice loud and excitable as he knelt up, knocking Ginny off his lap in the process who just looked at him in disgust.

"I'd never stoop so low as to sleep with a Hufflepuff," she feigned vomiting motions.

"But that only leaves Slytherin! Are you doing a Slytherin?" She didn't reply, "don't tell me you are!"

At that moment a shadow fell over them and they looked up. It was a girl he vaguely recognised from his year, blonde, very red lips and a Slytherin tie around her neck. Ginny smiled warmly at the newcomer, "hey, Daph."

"Mind if I join you?"

Cogs turned in his mind, it was Daphne Greengrass! This must be Ginny's secret new fling, that must be why she wanted to keep it a secret. He looked to her for confirmation but she only looked exasperated at him.

"It's not Daphne, you idiot," she said as Greengrass settled on the grass beside them, looking perplexed. "He's trying to work out who I'm seeing."

"Ahh." Daphne smiled slightly.

"Wait," Dean looked to Ginny, "She knows! How come she gets to know but I can't?"

She looked at him, exasperation in her voice as she replied, "do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do." Dean grinned.

"And you vow never to tell another soul? Not even Seamus?" She looked at him seriously.

"I swear on my life."

She leaned into him very close, her features very stern. He leant in to meet her so their faces were only inches apart, he could feel her hot breath on his face as she whispered, "Blaise Zabini."

He paused, astounded for a second, letting the information sink in. "You're screwing Zabini! That poser? You've got to be shitting me!" He looked to Daphne for confirmation who flashed him a wide grin.

Ginny whacked him over the head with her book, "of course I'm not, you pillock! I wouldn't sleep with Zabini if he were the last wizard on earth."

Dean feel back onto the ground with relief, he knew Ginny had better taste than that, he shouldn't second guess her. "Wait… So who are you seeing?"

"Not telling." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

**November 13th 1996, The Dark Lord's Office, Malfoy Manor**

"You're back sooner than expected, Bellatrix, Rodolphus. I can only assume everything went well in Paris."

"Yes, My Lord. The french Minister was already prepared for our argument, he'd heard rumours over the summer and just needed our confirmation that they were true: that you are back and stronger than e…"

"Yes, Bella." He cut her off sharply, he didn't have the time to listen to her fawning. "And what plan have you put in place for the following months?"

"Nothing too overt, My Lord," Rodolphus said. "He's keen to support us but is concerned about the backlash he might receive should you remain underground for much longer. Obviously we are increasing our attacks both here and in France but Fudge is in firm denial and that makes him reluctant to step forward."

"No matter," said the Dark Lord. "His readiness to accept our offer is most encouraging. We shan't be so undercover for much longer. I presume he will endeavour to encourage the rest of his cabinet in the meantime?"

"Yes, My Lord. He seemed positive that others would not be long behind him," said Bella.

"Excellent. You and Rodolphus will head back early December to check in. Everything should be in place by then." The Dark Lord smiled a long, slow smile as he thought of the plans they had in place for the future. He then turned to man sitting in the corner that hadn't said anything until now.

"Your presence is unexpected here today, Severus. I assume you are here for a particular reason and not just curiosity over the French take-over?"

Severus Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Bellatrix had a remarkable way of making him do exactly what he didn't want to do, and her current plan was no exception. Why was it so hard for her to let him remain undercover? Attacking an Order stronghold and blackmailing him into helping her was hardly a wise move.

"Yes, My lord," said Snape. "Bellatrix asked me to attend. She has a proposal that requires my input, apparently."

Bella shifted forward, eager to lay forth her plan for approval, the Dark Lord indicated for her to begin.

"My plan, my Lord, is to retake control of my family's ancestral home. Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"I see," he said. "And how exactly would that contribute to the Cause?"

"It would be hitting the Order where they're not expecting it, and it would increase our safe quarters, particularly in London - it'll be easier to keep an eye inside the Ministry from there."

"What about the Fidelius charm Dumbledore has on the place," Severus interjected.

Bellatrix glared at him through her dark beady eyes, she didn't trust him. The feeling was entirely mutual. "It's my ancestral home." She practically spat back. "He can't block me out; Blood magic."

"Then why didn't you come to me with this information sooner, Bella?" The Dark Lord's voice soothed her visibly. "We could have attacked them while they were still there."

"Not while my cousin was still living. The place was rightfully his, but it's rightfully mine now. I am the eldest living descendant of Black and I will have it back. "

"Will you encounter much resistance?"

"The place is empty. The Order abandoned it after the events at the Ministry," said Severus. "It should be a fairly swift endeavour of entering the place, disarming their wards and replacing them with our own. Naturally, I know where they're located, so as long as Bellatrix is certain she can gain entry before the Order is alerted then all will be well."

"And if the Order do show up?"

"Lucius and Rabastan should also be joining us," said Bella.

Severus sneered, the look of displeasure evident on his face at the mention of Rabastan.

"Very well, I approve of this venture. Just make sure it doesn't conflict with anything more important. We still have a war to wage."

"Yes my lord," said Bella, "and we'll be so much stronger for it. "

* * *

**November 14th 1996, Malfoy Manor**

Ginny and Daphne were getting ready for the next Malfoy event. This time Daphne had lent her a dress. Not that the robes she had worn last time were inappropriate, the simple black robes Draco had gifted her had been perfectly suited for her first debut into polite society, but Daphne had said she should try something riskier. Ginny felt trepidations about riskier, considering even the cocktail party was populated by many more of the inner circle than last time. It was also concerning how little she had cared about hiding her identity, considering the significance of the people attending. Apparently at these sort of events, it was bad form to talk about it afterwards; the events thrived on secrecy. So her attendance, even if it had been noted, wouldn't be gossiped about. Although, Narcissa had swiftly warned her, that would be the case a month later and the annual Christmas ball. Everyone who was anyone was invited to that, and gossiping about attendance was practically the intention. So they'd have to figure out what their strategy for that was going to be if she and Draco were still intent on keeping their relationship a secret.

Daphne snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face. "Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about and come see what I've got you."

Ginny's hand trembled slightly as she took the large thin box from Daphne's hand, though she was determined not to let her nerves get the better of her. She'd made it this far, she wasn't going to chicken out now.

She pulled off the lid. Daphne grinned. Inside, hidden between folds of tissue, was an an expanse of emerald green velvet. Unable to wait for Ginny to unpack the dress, Daphne lifted it out. Spaghetti thin straps held on the body of the dress, which had no structure to it whatsoever, she couldn't even find a zip to undo and get herself into it.

"Up over your head Gin! Take off that robe you've got on now and we'll get you ready.

"I'm not even wearing a bra!"

"You don't need one. Besides, it's backless so a bra would be totally out of the question anyway." Between them they managed to wrestle Ginny into the long tube, battling the twisting fabric that didn't want to go where it should. Eventually Daphne managed to fix all the folds into the right place. "There" she said, triumphant. Looks amazing, it's lucky you're so skinny, and so tall. I'd never get away with it. But you, you look amazing. Just don't hunch your shoulders over quite so much," she nudged Ginny's shoulder blades to make her stand up straight, but she ended up just pushing her breasts out slightly and allowing the cowled fabric of the neckline to curve over and accentuate them.

"Well… At least they won't notice your terrible posture." Ginny harrumphed at Daphne's comment. "Now let's get you some heels."

The girls slowly teetered down the stairs; well Ginny slowly teetered, Daphne just sauntered gracefully as she usually did. They were on the eastern staircase, instead of the main one, so it was tight and spiralled. The light was terrible as well, Daphne said they couldn't go the other way cause it would take them 20 minutes out their way... who ever heard of a house in which it took you an extra twenty minutes just to walk a different way around! Ginny would have preferred to go the other way, at least then the steps would be less uneven and she could see where her feet were going . She tried to grasp the handle in darkness but she lost her grip, flailing about as she grabbed onto whatever was in front of her. The candles that lined the passages were flickering too violently for her to see what it was.

"Ouch!"

Apparently it was Daphne's head, Ginny's hand now tangled in her hair. In her attempts to retrieve it she lost her footing underneath, the dress's train tangling in the spike of her heel. Suddenly her legs became tangled and she went crashing into Daphne, who had no less of a sure footing and was carried along by the force. The pair ended up crumpled at the bottom of the staircase in complete disarray where anyone could see them

"Well, that is an enlightening way to start the evening. Pleasure to see you as always, ladies."

Luckily it was only Blaise. They both stood up quickly, attempting to dignify themselves before anyone else came along,

"Shut it Blaise," Daphne quipped, "you didn't see anything."

"Didn't I now? You might have to remind me of that later." He grinned at them like a Cheshire cat who'd got the cream.

"Where are the other two? Unlike you to be on time when they're not."

"Theo wanted to run something by Lucius earlier, Draco was interested. I was not. I expect they'll be along soon."

At that moment Draco and Theo turned the corner to join them.

Draco came up behind her and pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade. "That dress is unbelievable."

"Good dress?"

"Best dress," he whispered into her ear, his hands resting on the jut of her hip bones. "I'm going to do awful things to you in that dress." He turned back to the others, "we should get in quickly, mother will be apoplectic if we're late."

"I'm so relieved it's a Saturday," Daphne exclaimed to the group, "it was such a shame to have to go back to Hogwarts after Halloween."

"Mother's already prepared your rooms so you should have no trouble finding them."

"You say that now, but imagine how it'll be at three in the morning." Theo was ever practical.

"Planning a late one?" Draco teased. "I thought all the political discourse would be over by the early hours?"

"It may well be," Daphne chimed back in, "but I'm definitely going to enjoy tonight."

"I might retire early," said Draco, "but I definitely don't plan on getting any sleep." He gave her look that was positively sinful. Ginny's stomach fluttered, she'd never actually slept with Draco before, or anyone for that matter. Tonight would be a new experience, unless he was actually serious about not getting any sleep.

"What's the point when you can sleep until noon? Which I fully intend to do," said Blaise, "then we can go for brunch!"

They moved towards the room where the party was beginning to gather. Impeccably dressed waiters were handing out Champagne in tall flutes on silver trays. Draco grabbed two and handed one to Ginny. The whole place was alight with candles and warmth. She hadn't expected to feel so excited or comfortable here. Music was playing softly in another room and there were several groups of people milling about the place, the sounds of their laughter and chatter adding to the atmosphere. This was unlike any party Ginny had previously attended, and so much more grown up than her family's version of a celebration.

The room was full of people. Daphne had said that the only people in attendance would be The Dark Lord's inner circle, the most trusted of his servants. But Ginny couldn't quite comprehend that his most trusted extended to the fifty plus people who must be here.

"Do all of these people have the Dark Mark then?" She whispered to Daphne.

"Not necessarily, technically we're not supposed to know each other's identities so all of that is circumspect. It'd be very hard to prove that everyone in attendance is on our side officially, but it's unlikely that they wouldn't be. Besides, the guest list for the event is carefully curated by Narcissa and she wouldn't let anyone into the house at the moment unless she could guarantee them not talking about what they were seeing. Especially with Bella and Rodolphus here, even Rabastan and Yaxley are just over there; none of them even trying to hide the fact they're wanted by the Ministry.

"Still", said Theo, "they won't be wanted by the Ministry for much longer, the way things are going; Thicknesse is in prime position to take over from Scrimgeour any day now, and he has full plans to clear the record. There probably won't be any need for confidentiality agreements or secrecy in the future, people will be clamouring to be part of these events. People already are, even without knowing the full nature of them."

"Well, except for maybe you Gin," Blaise said in her direction. "No one knows what we're going to do about you just yet. I bet Lucius and Narcissa are having animated discussions about you as we speak. Considering you and Draco show no signs of halting your current relationship."

Ginny shook her head in response and looked to Draco who just grinned at her, his hand on the tip of her elbow, both of them having to turn their heads slightly so they could sip their champagne. She couldn't see anything but him. This is how it should be, she thought to herself. Everyday, not caring who could see them. She felt light and giddy inside whenever she was near him. Like the world was made for laughing despite the horrors that were going on around them. "I'm having such a good time, I wish we never had to go back to school."

"A good time? Here?" Draco looked at her incredulously, "but everyone is so dreadfully dull and boring."

"Dull? Boring? Have you been listening to any of the conversations?"

"Politics this? Economy that? Very dull."

"There's a woman behind you who's part Veela. I think she's Rabastan's date and she can't speak any English as far as I can tell. But the group surrounding her are amazing." Ginny indicated behind him where a tall blonde woman stood, surrounded by infatuated men all trying to come up with more impressive stories to tell her.

"How can you tell?"

"Fleur's part Veela, spending too much time with her makes you learn how to spot it. That and the fools near her."

"Knowing him, he probably brought her just to make fools of them, and finds it hilarious to blackmail them with it until Christmas."

Draco was about to say something else when she shushed him. "Shh, I want to overhear what he's saying."

They paused to allow Augustus Rookwood to hit on the beautiful veela next to him, "I'll have you know I battled my own way out of Azkaban by riding on the back of a Dementor, they've declared me their leader and human spokesperson."

They both bust out laughing, clinging together as they did so and earning an unimpressed glance from Rookwood. The pressure in her head lifted and with its absence she felt a pang of hunger, she really should get something to eat. Canapes were being passed around but her stomach turned at the thought of actually eating anything. She hadn't had anything since breakfast... Maybe she could convince Draco to grab her something after the party. Draco didn't remove his arm, instead letting it curl tightly around her waist, his thumb stroking the soft material. She was suddenly very aware of how constricting his embrace was.

Observing them, Narcissa and Lucius were in equally deep conversation. "Do you think it'll last?" Narcissa indicated to their son who now had his arms wrapped tightly around the Weasley girl."

"They seem overly intoxicated by each other. Not becoming of a young man, he needs someone more proper."

"It's young love, let him have his fun."

"Young lust more like."

"She seems to captivate him, which is more than I can say about Pansy. I think you're better off letting that ship sail dear, it's not going to happen. Besides, Draco needs someone who'll challenge him. Especially with how well the war is going.

"We need to work out how to play it though, if they're not going to call it off once the war becomes public. A secret romance is all well and good but what happens when the time comes to let the other side know."

"I think we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. No point disrupting them just yet, let them have their fun a little longer."

Their attention was caught by the figure who had just entered the room, "I didn't think he was going to to show tonight," said Lucius. "He's been so closed off recently. Especially after the failure at the ministry."

"Me either, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever for him to make an appearance. It's only the closest ones here, there is no danger in it and it's hardly a long trip from his room. Besides, he must get lonely."

Lucius laughed at the mind of his wife, even after all their years together he could be constantly surprised by her thoughts. The Dark Lord seemed to catch the eye of someone across the room; it was Ginevra, who was currently disentangling herself from Draco and walking across the room towards him. The Dark Lord looked at her curiously, seemingly surprised by her boldness. Curiosity was not an emotion he had expected the Dark Lord able to posses; when one can read the mind of others, surely everything must be expected.

Before Ginny could work out what she was doing, her feet had carried her over to the dark man in the corner.

"How you've grown Ginevra."

"How you haven't. Is that how you usually greet someone when the last time you saw them you were trying to kill them in a secret dungeon hidden in Hogwarts?" She tried to challenge him but failed, it came out more flirtatious than she'd meant it to.

"Surprisingly, I haven't done that to anyone but , if I recall correctly, the last time we met I was actually directing you to the bathroom."

She threw her head back and laughed. "True, I suppose."

"And the time before that your lot was trying to kill me in the depths of the ministry."

She was fairly certain it had been the other way around… "So that was real? I couldn't tell."

"The question is, was any of it?"

She looked at him properly for the first time, she'd only caught the briefest glimpses of him since that night in the chamber. He was tall, but he always had been. He was pale with the barest hint of dark circles under his eyes. The hair on his head dark and thick, it matched his eyes. His features were so familiar to her although their time together had been brief. She'd told everyone afterwards that she couldn't remember what had happened to her, that every time he'd made her do something was a dark black hole in her memory… This wasn't true, she'd been conscious for the entirety of it, even if she'd hadn't had control over her actions… Was this the same man from the diary? Her instinct the last time she'd seen him was that he was similar but not the same. She tried to think what Harry had told her about him; he'd been so certain that that part of him was destroyed. But if that were the case, how was he standing here in front of her? Looking at her like he could see her very soul where it rested. She took another sip of her champagne, she was still feeling light headed and giddy, which probably accounted for her having the courage to walk up to him in the first place.

"I should leave you to it. We don't want Draco to worry about you."

"Draco has nothing to worry about."

"Oh, that's… disappointing." His face was impossible to read.

"Draco knows how I feel, and technically," she paused, wondering how he'd take the next comment, "he's not even my boyfriend."

"Oh? and where's the real boyfriend then."

"Tucked up safely at Hogwarts, I expect."

"Maybe it's him that I should be jealous of."

"You have no need to be jealous of him," she replied instinctively but she thought about it for a second, "but then again, maybe you do." Now it was his turn to laugh, the other people in the room turned to look at them. She briefly thought that she might have done something wrong when she saw the looks on their faces.

He lent in even closer to her, "we don't belong here, we're outsiders." He indicated to the people around them, "we'll never fit in the way they do." Realising that other members of the party had started to notice them and were beginning to question it, the Dark Lord moved to leave, "I shall bid you adieu."

"Don't use fancy language Tom. It doesn't become you." Why did she say that? Her mind reeled, surely that was a way to get herself killed, but he didn't seem even mildly irritated by her.

"Very well then," he nodded, "until next time, Ginevra."

"Isn't she amazing?" Daphne was leaning up against the wall, having taken the full length of the cocktail stick into her mouth, pulling off the canape with her teeth.

"Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She just so…" Daphne paused, "Enigmatic, ferocious, unavoidable."

"More than slightly terrifying? Possibly utterly crazy?"

"Well.. Personally I think she plays that up as an act. Not sure how much of that is real. For a woman of her status she had to have a sane head on her, otherwise they wouldn't let her anywhere near the higher ranks. Back in the 50's when all this started, people were much more misogynistic, and it hadn't got much better by the time Bella joined. Mark my words, for Bellatrix to make it this high, she can't be as crazy as she looks. Doesn't stop her being lethal though, I wouldn't cross her in a heartbeat.

"I'd never known anyone could be so enthralled."

"I want to be higher than her one day. To be respected like that, with as much power… without going to Azkaban of course. That goes without saying."

"I don't doubt you will sister." Daphne's brother appeared at her side.

"Alec! I didn't think you were going to make it!" Daphne flung her arms around her brother.

"I very nearly didn't, had a few bits and pieces to finish up before some new legislation goes through tomorrow."

"Alec works at the department for Department of International Magical Cooperation doing very important work for the Cause. Don't you Alec?"

"It's mostly just paper pushing," Ginny sensed he was just being modest, it was a completely different attitude than Percy would have had to it. "Sometimes it's pushing just the right piece of paper past the nose of someone you'd rather didn't see it though." He winked at Ginny.

"Luckily all the ministers who feel that reading paperwork is below them are the ones we need to persuade around to our way of thinking." Theo was in his element talking about politics. Here, he and Daphne made perfect sense, despite how they were determined not to talk about their relationship.

"You look lost Gin," said Daphne, "missing Draco?"

"A little," Ginny replied, "although I'm not sure where Draco is, he wandered off when I went to talk to..." she broke off, not quite sure what to call him in front of them. It had been Tom to his face but that didn't seem right to them, and she probably didn't have the right to call him the Dark Lord when they were officially in service to him, no one called him Lord Voldemort and He Who Must Not Be Named seemed childish in their present company, she was drifting again.

"I think it might better be described as you wandering off. Though he won't be too far, Draco doesn't get distracted easily," said Theo

"I'm going to go look for him," she said.

"Try the music room next door, I thought I saw him go through there earlier."

"Thanks Theo," and she left to go look.

She found Draco sitting outside, the light from the french doors to the music room the only relief from the darkness.

"Hey," she whispered. A smile growing on her face when she saw him. She couldn't help herself smiling when she saw him. It was a trait she had to try very hard to hide when they were at Hogwarts, but here in the safety of his home it was never a problem. She was relieved she didn't have to hide her emotions from him.

Draco was slouched on the garden furniture, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He'd taken off his outer dress robes and undone his tie and top button. His hair was dishevelled. The thin light picked up the bridge of his nose and cheekbones, highlighting the individual blond hairs of his lashes. His head turned upwards towards to the stars.

"Hey."

He sounded reserved, not his usual characteristic when talking to her. Normally he was as uncontrolled as she was, especially when they were alone together. "You okay?" Normally she'd go over to him but something held her back, keeping her in the fixed frame of the door. Letting the light from behind her keep her in shadow so he couldn't see the look on her face.

"I wasn't aware you knew The Dark Lord quite so personally."

"He's an old friend," she whispered into the darkness. "You knew we had a history."

"How does one become old friends with Lord Voldemort? I wasn't sure he was even capable of friendship."

"If you want to blame someone, your father can be blamed for introducing us."

"I don't want to blame anyone. I'm not even sure there is anything to blame anyone for." The silence hung thick between them. "How did you become friends though?"

"He was my first friend. My only friend for a very long time."

"He tried to kill you."

"He tried to kill a lot of people. If he threatened to kill you would you leave his service?"

"No, I wouldn't," he paused, "he was flirting with you."

"No, he wasn't. Besides, lots of people flirt with me. It doesn't mean I'm interested."

"You flirted back."

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," he sounded even more resigned than before, if that was possible. All of a sudden he stood up and kissed her. The power and intensity of the kiss took her by surprise. The rough wall of the stone behind her scratching at her back. The low cut of the dress meant she had no protection from the bruising, she didn't care.

Draco was so dynamic she couldn't keep up with him sometimes. She thought her emotions were unstable but they were nothing compared to his. His hand was sliding up her leg, reaching the top of her thigh. She didn't want him to stop even though she could hear the voices coming from inside the music room. If they weren't careful someone might walk in on them. She didn't discourage him and he didn't seem to care. She kissed his forehead, there was a damp line of sweat at his hairline. She forgot entirely about the earlier incident.

* * *

**November 15th 1996, Malfoy Manor**

They were leaving Malfoy Manor through the smaller East Entrance that Draco had pointed out to her on her first trip. Strictly speaking, this side of the Manor was the one they were meant to avoid; the residents didn't like to be disturbed. "C'mon, I don't fancy going straight back to school. Let's grab some lunch in Hogsmeade." Daphne whispered, keeping her voice low and hushed.

"I think it's technically Brunch." Blaise replied, but didn't seem disinterested with the suggestion.

"Pedant," she hissed back at him.

"What? Accuracy is important in these matters."

"What matters, Zabini? Food?"

"There is no matter more important than food." He seemed pleased with this assessment.

They all laughed at him.

Ginny grasped Draco's hand as he lead her through the dark passageway. Morning light was streaming through the windows, lighting up the corridor periodically as the candles hadn't been lit yet, casting a secretive atmosphere over the halls. The manor in the morning had a warm feeling about it, but empty. It was a place that was alive at night, so the quiet tranquil feeling felt almost cosy and at odds with the grandeur of the place. Ginny could honestly say she didn't hate the place. Actually rather enjoyed being here. She felt relaxed and happy, she supposed. Definitely more relaxed here than the overbearing warmth of the Gryffindor common room.

Blaise was still going on about food as they reached the door, "I'm going to start with Scrambled eggs on brown toast with smoked salmon, then have a kipper and bacon, followed by porridge or maybe kedgeree, we are in Scotland after all. After last night we could do with a proper start to the day.

"Sure Blaise, and what will the rest of us have while you're eating the restaurant out of food?" The quip was out of character for Theo but well placed.

The door behind them opened, casting a shard of light across the parquet. They all turned to see who it was, not expecting anyone else to be up at this time considering how late the festivities had continued until.

The figure looked equally surprised to see them., and it took most of them a few minutes to recognise him, still not being used to his new form. He looked rumpled, like he hadn't slept and uncharacteristically his hair was all over the place, like he'd been running his fingers through it. His eyes were dark and shining through, betraying his alertness. Tom Riddle glanced at them and then continued on his way. Ginny stopped to smile at him, giving an awkward half wave with her fingers wide spread and slow. A tiny acknowledgement of good morning.

A half- smile appeared on his face and he nodded his head in her direction. An equal acknowledgement of greeting before he left their sight.

The others looked at her with disbelief. "You are going to have to tell us what that was about Ginevra."

"Don't call me that, Daphne, And I might tell you over breakfast. If you're lucky.

They laughed again. relaxed and together as they bundled through the door. Coats and scarves piled onto them and then they piled into a horseless carriage that was waiting for them. Ginny absentmindedly thought back to the Thestrals at Hogwarts and supposed that must be what was pulling them. She couldn't tell who around her could see them though. She supposed all of them could, considering the events that occurred inside the manor. She hadn't asked what happened at the meetings, and she hadn't been invited to attend yet, but it was still early days. You didn't get to sit in just by hanging around the place.

The restaurant they arrived at was a place Ginny had only glanced at in passing, believing she'd never even have the opportunity to step through the door, and that even if she had the owners would probably have thrown her out the moment they realised who she was. or, specifically, who she wasn't. The place was opulent to the extreme; plush carpets underfoot that kept the sound from travelling across the room. heavy drapes around the windows kept the place feeling secluded and under exposed. she guessed it wouldn't do to have the rabble looking in on the occupants; privacy was clearly a priority when the prices were set so high. The second they came through the door the manager was at their side, indicating the servers to take their coats. Ginny took her cues from Daphne on how to act. The other girl didn't have to put on airs and graces to seem like she fit in, this level of luxury was an innate part of her being. The same was most likely true of all the Slytherins, unable to fathom how the other half lived. Ginny shrugged off her cloak and allowed the maitre d' to catch it. Muttered a small thank you as Daphne had and followed the others to their table.

They piled around the table, Draco and Theo lounging into the corners, both still worse for wear after the night before, Daphne went to take the menu offered to her but Blaise took over. "No need for that, we'll have …" He paused for a second glancing at the menu and then rattling off a long list of food items that Ginny only just believed belonged at breakfast.

"Will that be all?"

"Large pot of coffee." Theo seemed rather desperate for caffeine. "Quickly, if you don't mind."

"Absolutely, sir. I will get right to it."

"Splendid." Daphne chimed, perking up at the sound of the cutlery being placed around them. She had a smug grin on her face, though not in a self satisfying way, Ginny noted. Not the way she would have accused Draco of acting smug only a few months ago, just in a subtle 'I have a secret' kind of way. She thought about prying and asking what was the cause of the other girl's happiness, but wasn't sure their friendship was quite at that point yet. If Daphne wanted to share she undoubtedly would. But considering the source was probably the young man sitting next to her with his head in his hands, nursing what seemed to be a very large hangover, Ginny didn't think she'd be wont to.

Their food arrived with all the smoothness of a well oiled machine, waiter after waiter delivering plate after plate.

"Merlin's beard, Blaise, how much did you order?"

"Enough for the five of us. Believe me, after you've started getting some food down you, it'll be the best thing for that headache. Couldn't possibly go back to Hogwarts on an empty stomach. "

"So." Daphne cut through the chatter at the table and turned to Ginny, they were half way through the meal, and though it hadn't been anywhere near silent, Daphne clearly thought the time was apt to question her. "What is your deal?"

"Excuse me?" Draco was quick to defend her. His voice low and warning.

"Her deal Draco, her angle. Her motives for being here. No need to bristle Draco, just asking, think we have a right to know if she's going to be a regular guest."

"You have to admit it's slightly odd, her being her." Theo seemed to have a similar opinion to Daphne who jumped back in again.

"I don't mind by the way, it's just you're not the person we expected to join us when we started back at Hogwarts. I tried not to ask questions when I thought you and him were just screwing around, and if I'm being completely honest I thought meeting Narcissa would scare you back to Gryffindor." Ginny tried not to be offended by Daphne's more than callous statement.

Draco moved to respond when Ginny cut him off. "No, it's fine," she said, "you want answers, I get it. It's taken a lot for you to let me get this close without suspecting ulterior motives. I mean, you could be right and I'm just a spy for Potter to work out what you're all up to. But I guess you'll have to take my word for it that I'm not. So ask away." She had stood up to Daphne's rebuttal with ease, if she wanted to be part of the group she was willing to put the effort in.

"You know the Dark Lord."

"I think that much was obvious last night," Draco chimed in.

"But how do you know him?" Daphne pressed.

"Didn't Draco's father tell you?" Ginny's eyebrow raised. "Or didn't you hear the rumours going around school? I know I couldn't escape them up in Gryffindor tower.

"Gossip doesn't tend to spread into Slytherin particularly well, why would we be bothered by petty lions?"

She lent back in her seat, knowing that while she had the information they wanted she was in control. "Well, if you had, then maybe you'd know that it was Lucius Malfoy who's responsible for introducing me to Him all the way back in my first year."

"Wait, it was you who was responsible for that?" Blaise who had kept quiet until now put his fork down to weigh in on the conversation now was he needed. "I'm guessing you knew?" He directed at Draco, who was looking thoroughly bored by the conversation, apparently he didn't like his friends interrogating his girlfriend on his behalf.

"Naturally. Father told me everything he knew about the incident right after it happened. Although I didn't think it was relevant now that the real Dark Lord is back, not just some pale imitation of his memory."

"And that's not an issue for you?" Daphne needed to get one thing straight out of Ginny before she let go of the subject.

"That he's alive and kicking? Not really? Or it's not a negative, at least from my point of view." She stopped to think about how to phrase her next sentence. "He was the first person I ever thought truly understood me. Even if I know now that it's not that hard to feign a deep connection between an 11 year old and a fragmented piece of a soul, it meant a lot to me at the time." Everyone stayed quiet, anticipating that further divulging was to come. "I can't say what it means to me now, though I completely didn't expect him to remember me. I thought that part of him had been killed… I… The experience changed me, I couldn't go back to who I was before. And I can't go back now, if that's enough for you."

"I think that's enough," said Daphne, "as Draco once said, we all have our reasons. And everyone's is different."

* * *

**AN** Whoo Long chapter, hope you've stuck around to read it! This chapter was none of what I expected it to be so I hope it all works. There's a lot of Tom in this chapter, but I think that's the last we'll be seeing of him for a while, he does have a war to wage after all ;)

Thankyou to everyone whose reading and reviewing, I love you all and you make my day.

xxx


	5. December

**5th December 1996, A street in northern Wales**

 

“Why is it always raining in Wales when I visit!” Draco howled into the oncoming storm. The dark grey clouds overhead were violent with the weight of the rain. The wind whipped around them almost knocking them sideways.

“I think that has less to do with your presence and more to do with it being Wales,” Ginny shouted back, her fingers turning white as they tried to keep her face shielded with the hood of her cloak. 

“But it makes the whole damn place so miserable. Why can’t it just shove off for one measly afternoon so we don’t get soaked to the skin while I’m trying to be romantic, dammit.”

“I’m sure your persuasive words will get the rain to stop any moment now.” Her laugh carried away on the wind as Draco struggled to remain upright. “And you didn’t have to choose the upper northern coast to prove your romantic streak, you’ve got plenty of time for it to appear.”

He looked at her incredulously.“It has appeared! There’s no doubt of its appearance!” Draco protested. 

“Even with the rain, this is proof of my most romantic nature! Aren’t we having the most romantic of times?” He gestured to their surroundings. 

“Absolutely. This the most romantic I have ever felt ever in my entire life!” Ginny shouted with a deadpan tone.

“It will be! Just you wait, Weasley and I will prove it to you.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the narrow street they’d apparated onto. 

Draco hadn’t told her where they were going, but she’d narrowed down the options in her mind, so when they reached the top of the hill, and the view of the green and gold stadium appeared before them, surprise was not her first emotion. 

Wrapping her arms around him with such a force there’d be bruises for a week, she squealed loudly in his ear. “Thank-you thank-you thank-you.” 

 

***

 

The game had, thankfully, been quick. The Harpies were ferocious, used to the harsh weather; they smashed Puddlemere United 190 - 10 and the crowd had been in full force behind them. Ginny had watched the match in awe, it was only the second live match she’d been to outside of Hogwarts.  

She and Draco had decided to huddle into the Harpies local rather than head back to school and the place was raucous with spectators. Ensconcing themselves into a small table at the back they were fairly certain no one would recognise them. 

“What d’ya fancy?” said Draco as he slapped down the menu in front of her along with the butterbeers he’d fetched from the bar. 

“Hmmm,” she said, perusing the laminated paper in front of her. “Fish and chips, I reckon. What about you?”

He looked down at the menu, his blond hair falling in front of his eyes as he did so. 

She leant forward to kiss him, letting her lips just brush the corner of his mouth. A soft kiss, tender, so different to their usual passion-filled kisses. 

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Thank-you.” she said, meaning for everything. She kissed him again.

The fish and chips had been eaten, plates half empty and forgotten as they wrapped up in each other. The rain outside was still hammering down and the air was warm and humid inside the pub. 

Draco turned to face her, his face suddenly serious, eyebrows furrowed. “Do you think we should talk about what happened the other night?”

Ginny’s stomach dropped, she’d been dreading this moment. “Nope. What’s there to talk about?” She feigned innocence, batting her eyelashes uncharacteristically to try and distract him. 

He wasn’t having any of it. “I lied to my friends about it. I pretended I already knew what I only found out the night before.”

“Like you have any qualms about lying to them! Besides, they’ve only been your friends for three months, and you never even interact with them at school, so it’s not that hard.”

“That’s… besides the point. I shouldn’t have to!”

“I know,” she nuzzled his cheek, “Can we just pretend none of this is happening, that it doesn’t matter? 

He squirmed as she left wet kisses down his neck. “Fine, but I think that’s Oliver Wood over there and our cover's blown.” 

“What!” Ginny leapt up, bashing Draco’s jaw with her head as she went, and glanced around. Draco was right, Oliver Wood was stood leaning against the bar with several of his Puddlemere United team mates, but he was wrong to say their cover was blown. Wood hadn’t seen them yet.  

“We’d better get out of here,” she whispered to him. She’d managed to get away with out explaining everything to him again. Or anything for that matter. She dreaded the moment he’d actually nail her down long enough without being distracted… she had no idea what she could tell him. She had no idea herself what was going on…

 

***

  

**5th December 1996, Hogsmeade**

 

She hurried down the cobbled street, trying to ignore the rain seeping through the leather of her high heels and freezing her feet in the process, she was already late as it was and definitely didn’t have time to stop and renew the rain-repelling spell that had already worn off on her way down from Hogwarts.  At least her new cloak - very new and expensive thankfully, hadn’t given up yet. She’d look like a mess when she got there but he would forgive her that as long as she hadn’t kept him waiting too long. Time was precious for both of them, time alone was even more precious.  A rare thing that she’d be wasting if she didn’t get there soon. 

Up ahead she could see the dark green awning of the bar they tended frequently and that spurred her on to her destination. Pushing the heavy oak and glass door open she scanned her surroundings for the man she was looking for and finding him absent, headed to the bar. 

“He’s not here yet I’m afraid, Miss. Shall I prepare your usual?”

“Yes, thank you. And if he does deign to show, tell him I’m powdering my nose.”

“Shall do, Miss.”

 

On returning from the bathroom she looked flawless, showing no signs of the disarray she had entered in. She had just settled into place, her golden drink warm in her hand as her companion sailed through the door.

 

“You’re late, Theodore Nott.” She bristled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“I know, I know, Daph. I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

“Shan’t,” she replied, still refusing to look at him. 

“If it’ll make it up to you, I’ll tell you what I found out on my way over here. It’s what made me so delayed.”

Daphne took a sip of her drink. “Go on.”

“Well, as far as I can work out, Bellatrix and a few others are planning to recover the Black property. They’re planning an attack on the place.

“Sounds risky. What are the benefits?”

“I’m not entirely sure, other than Bella’s pride.  It seems foolhardy to me, there’s no way the Order wouldn’t consider this a direct attack on them, and then we’ve lost some of the subtlety we’ve been carefully curating this past year.”

“The Lestranges are in need of some action, you know how Bella likes a fight.”

“I am aware, I’m just concerned she’s putting the whole operation at risk. I overheard Severus and Lucius talking at the manor saying something to the same effect.”

“Has the Dark Lord approved of the mission?”

“Apparently so. They wouldn’t dare move forward with it without his knowledge.”

“Then I suppose we had better trust him in this. If he feels this plan will have positive results, then it might do.”

“Perhaps, but I can’t help but feel wary, it wouldn’t be the only thing that doesn’t make sense currently.”

Daphne looked at him, trying to gauge what she should and shouldn’t say. “You mean the Draco situation?”

Theo looked away, unable to meet her eyes. He looked physically uncomfortable in his own skin. 

“I do.”

“It’s concerning me.”

“Yes.” Theo’s jaw was tight, a nerve ticking out of rhythm.

“They seem…” She struggled for the word, “Happy?”

“Which is unusual for Draco to begin with, but also, is that something any of us can afford right now?”

“I’m not sure,” she sighed.

“They’re being reckless.”

“And everyone seems to be encouraging it.”

“I don’t trust it.”

“It or her?”

“Either?” he finally looked at her. “I can’t see her motives. No intentions but bad ones.”

“Do you really think she has that in her?”

Theo stopped for a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know, doesn’t everyone when pushed to the brink?”

“Do you think Dumbledore’s behind it?”

“Possibly. Winning over the Dark Side with Love? Sounds like him.”

“But it doesn’t have The Chosen One at the centre of it, surely that makes it less likely.” She couldn’t keep the slight touch of humour out of her intonation. 

Theo smiled briefly, “I just can’t help feeling that someone’s orchestrating this.”

“Or it could just be wild, unrestrained teenage lust?”

“Or that.”

“I could use some wild, unrestrained teenage lust about now.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.  “Oh, could you?”

Daphne slipped off a shoe and allowed one, now perfectly dry,  foot to caress the back of Theo’s calf. Theo took a sharp breath in through his nose. “My father’s at St Mungo’s this afternoon, we should have a few hours undisturbed. If you can spare the time?”

“I’m sure I can rearrange my appointments.” She smiled coyly.

“Wonderful, let’s go.” He took her hand and pulled her from the chair. 

She laughed as he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him, and under the safety of his wand - acting as an umbrella - they went outside into the still pouring rain. “We need to be discreet. What if someone saw us?”

“Fuck being discreet, besides there’s no-one else insane enough to be out in this downpour. We can apparate just over there. And then I’m going to do very indecent things to you all afternoon, or for as long as your other appointments can spare you for.”

“Oh, I’m sure they will be very accommodating.”

 

***

 

**8th December 1996, Potion’s Classroom.**

 

Going back to classes after the excitement of her time out of Hogwarts was a chore. She lived for the weekends now, the spinning cataclysm and excitement of Malfoy Manor and the rich parties, the over-flowing champagne and people. It was a whirl of dreams.

But sadly, she was still in school. Ginny anticipated that the next one was going to be the biggest event yet: The Malfoy Christmas Ball. She'd heard rumours about it ever since she was young, the most lavish event of the season. Anyone who was anyone was invited: ministers from across the globe, Quidditch stars, probably even the Weird Sisters were going to be there.

"Miss Weasley,”

She was shocked back to the present with the sharp sound of Professor Snape's Voice. "Do you see fit to join us in class or shall I expect your attendance this evening in Detention?"

"Sorry Professor,” she mumbled and she went back to taking notes on the page in front of her.

The girl in front of her turned around and glared at her.  Her long blonde hair falling smoothly over one shoulder. Despite their personalities being polar opposites, the Greengrass sisters looked very much alike with their sharp noses and bright blue-green eyes.

"Shove off, Astoria." She hissed in her direction, she couldn't call her Greengrass now she knew Daphne so well. She'd never had much reason to consider her feelings about the Slytherin girls she spent half of her classes with before, apart from the general school hate that came from the inter-house rivalry that was expected of them, but recently she'd begun to feel Astoria's resentment and distrust in every class she'd been to since the Halloween dinner party. Astoria hadn't even been allowed to come to the cocktail party that came after or any of the general gatherings that had happened. She wasn’t sure how Astoria had found out about her and Draco, but considering she had, Ginny was surprised how it was only a feeling and not anything much worse; she knew the other girl was capable of causing serious harm to her if she’d wanted to. Daphne must have warned her off doing anything, otherwise Ginny was fairly certain Astoria would have gone to Pansy with this bit of information.

She'd definitely be coming to the Yule Ball though, Draco had said that practically every Slytherin and their parents got an invite automatically unless they'd done something in particular to be worthy of snubbing. It was their way of ensuring a close knit connection with the house and continued loyalty. It must be exhausting being the Malfoys and having to constantly work out who to invite to things. Also, despite spending a not insignificant amount of time with her potions professor outside of school, Ginny felt she probably deserved slightly better treatment from him, but he was as relentless with her as he was Neville on his good days. Maybe that was his way of keeping a distance, maybe Harry was right and he wasn't really a spy for Dumbledore and the Headmaster was a fool for trusting him.  Although no one on that side knew who she’d been spending time with, so surely it was in his best interest to be nice to her. She went back to her notes, trying her hardest to concentrate on the words in front of her though it wasn’t her favourite, she much preferred the practical side of potions.

Class finally over, she and everyone else in the room stood up and started gathering their things together, rushing to get to their next class.

“Miss Weasley, a moment,” she halted as the greasy haired man called to her. What was he going to say to her? Did she earn herself a detention? She’d managed to do everything he’d asked for in class; not to boast but she wasn’t half bad at potions, though much better at Herbology...

“Miss Weasley,” she snapped to attention, “I suggest you try harder to keep your thoughts to yourself, and on track. Your mind is like an open book, anyone even slightly trained in the art of legilimency could wander in and read it. Especially with you being so distractable.”

“Sorry Professor,” she muttered even though she wasn’t sure what she could do about the state of her mind.

“And my position in the War is of no importance to you, you have your own place to be concerned about, something I would spend a lot of time thinking over if I were you. It pays to be cautious... Although I'm not sure that is something you're capable of. 

You're free to leave.

She turned to go, trying not to let Snape's words unsettle her too much.

 

***

 

**10h December 1996, Grimmauld Place, London.**

 

 The street was empty, the shadows beginning to grow as the sun set behind the rows of terraces, leaving cold gaps in its wake.  They'd apparated ready to silence any passing Muggle, but the place was empty. 

"This way,” Bella hissed as she ran up the steps of one of the doors. Severus hung back, letting the other four take the lead. If something went wrong and it alerted Dumbledore to their presence he'd like at least the option of feigning ignorance. 

But Bella had managed to get the door of number 13 open without any obvious commotion so he followed her inside. 

 

The place was rank. It had been dismal when Black had lived here, but since his death and the Orders abandonment of it, the stench had only gotten worse. It was like the place wanted to be falling apart. Despite Molly's efforts last year there was no evidence now of her cleaning attempts. Long cobwebs strung across the ceilings and candelabras. Green mildew crept up the windows giving the impression that outside was underwater. 

 

“What do you need us to do?" Despite the abandonment of the place, Lucius was still whispering as if they might be overheard at any moment. 

 

"Nothing. Just cover me as I check every room. The house clearly knows it belongs to me otherwise it would have kicked us out by now."

 

"Mistress!" 

 

"Kreacher,” Bella seemed uncharacteristically delighted at the presence of the house-elf. "Have you been watching the house while I've been away?" 

"Of course Mistress. The filthy blood-traitors haven't been here in weeks. And even then they don't stay long. Are you going to keep them out of here for good?"

"Did you say weeks?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, Mister. It’s been at least three since they last came to the place. Can’t say what they were doing. They wouldn't let me near them. And Kreacher didn't want them touching the last of Mrs Black’s things so I had to keep them safe away from them. 

"Where were they doing these things?"

"Upstairs bedroom. Master Blacks old room. It wasn't the first time they've been here.”

 

Rabastan was quick to interrogate him, ”You didn't say anything about the Order still visiting Severus?” 

“I didn't know they had been. As I have said, Dumbledore doesn’t quite trust me with everything.”

"Well, let's go have a look what the filthy lot have been up to then shall we?”

"Lucius, Rabb, you head to the top of the house and work down. Severus, you cover this floor. If they've been here for something important we'll soon know what.”

 

Severus crept with caution along the corridor, trying to remember which portraits had a habit of screaming at him. He nudged the door in front of him, it swung with a long, low creak that reverberated through the floorboards. He could hear Bella clacking about above him, she hadn’t quite reached Black’s room yet. 

 

He refocused his attention on the kitchen but there was nothing here out of the ordinary. Everything had a thick layer of dust, if the Order had been here in the last month they hadn’t bothered to stop for something to eat. 

 

 A loud clattering rang through the building, followed by a sound similar to a klaxon. Severus froze in place. Under the sound of the klaxon he heard the tell tale popping of apparition, five, maybe six, in quick succession. The Order had been alerted. 

Swearing to himself under his breath, Severus shifted to behind the door of the kitchen. From here he could see through the gap in the door out into the hallway just in time to see who was heading straight up stairs without even glancing his way. He did the maths in his head, the two eldest Weasleys would take up Lucius and Rodolphus, Bella and Lupin would go head to head, Tonks could hold her own against Rabastan with Fleur Delacour backing her up. He wasn’t needed on either side. With luck, he could sneak out of there unnoticed leaving the well-matched sides to fight it out. 

 

He felt nothing but relief as he let the front door shut behind him, not even leaving the trace of his apparition to betray him. 

 

***

 

**20th December 1996, The Burrow**

 

Harry was taking his time unpacking. They’d floo’d from McGonagall's office straight to the Burrow and were greeted by an overwhelming amount of people. There’d been an attack at Grimmauld Place a week ago. The small room had felt stifling and he’d run up to Ron’s room as fast as he could to get some air. Downstairs he could overhear Ginny fighting with Mrs Weasley.

 

 “Ginny dear, there is just no way I’m letting you go away for Christmas, not now.” Molly’s voice rang clear through the house. 

“But mum! It’s only Daphne, her house can only be as safe as ours is! Maybe even safer because she’s not living with the actual arch enemy of You Know Who!”

“That’s not the point, the point is that I can see you are safe. And that’s the end of it.”

 

The door opened and Ron and Hermione burst through, Ron throwing himself onto the bed and Hermione perching on the edge of it. Neither said anything as they listened to the argument continue. 

Ginny’s last words had felt like a small punch in his gut. He winced slightly as he turned to the other two. “Is that how she really feels?”

 “Nah mate, she doesn’t actually mean it.” 

“She’s just upset because she can’t go stay with Greengrass next week,” said Hermione.

“And mum’s right not to let her go anyway, she shouldn’t be hanging out with Slytherins with everything that’s going on.”

Hermione looked indignant. “Ronald! Remember what Dumbledore said about inter-house unity, we shouldn’t close ourselves off. Besides doesn’t your dad work with hers at the Ministry?”

Ron shrugged. “Different departments, but the same level, yeah. Don’t see why that should make a difference.”

“There you go then, it’s not like she’s running off with someone we don’t know. The Greengrasses were hardly known for their affiliation with You Know Who last time. Haven’t they traditionally been shunned by the Pureblood community anyway?”

“Not my point, Hermione!” Ron’s cheeks were beginning to glow red. “My point is… My point is!”

“You don’t have a point! You’re just looking for an excuse to be prejudiced!”

“I have a point!  You’re just not letting me get to it!”

Hermione glared at him incredulously, fists on her hips.

 

In the silence of their anger, Harry could hear angry footsteps climbing the stairs and a door beneath them slam. Ginny had apparently had enough of the argument with her mother. Feeling increasingly awkward with the tension between Ron and Hermione, he shuffled out between them and headed down the stairs. 

 

He paused, about to knock on the door in front of him, he was just about to decide against it when it opened. Ginny’s hair was all over the place and her cheeks bright red, fury still subsiding beneath her surface.

“Er, sorry, I was just…” he trailed off. 

“Harry?” She seemed startled by him being there, and not particularly in the mood to see him, which disappointed him more than he realised it would. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Erm, was just seeing if you were alright…” She looked at him blankly. “Y’know, with everything… Bill being attacked and….” Merlin, he was starting to ramble, “Ron and Hermione were arguing.”

Understanding seemed to dawn on her face.

“Ah… Well, I’m not really in the mood to talk Harry, maybe later? Yeah?”

‘Yeah? Sure… Um.”

She moved past him, leaving him stood aimlessly in the doorway.

“Oh? Can I borrow Hedwig later? Need to let Daphne know about the change in plan, Ron doesn’t understand and Erroll won’t get there quick enough. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, Gin. 

“Thanks, Harry, You’re the best.”

 

***

  

**31st December 1996, The Malfoy Christmas Ball**

 

Daphne left the room and headed towards the Ballroom, Theo should already be there or if not, he should be there soon. He was arriving with his father, this thought filled Daphne with dread. Theo’s father was not fond of her. Well, he didn’t know her to be honest, but he was one of the most prejudiced men she’d ever had the misfortune to meet, and she was a Death Eater for Merlin’s sake! Almost a Death Eater. Soon to be Death Eater. The fact that her mother’s mother was a Squib should mean nothing now she’d proven herself against them. But still, Theo cared what his father thought and that meant their relationship had to be played low tonight, lest they get an official order to cease and desist. It wasn’t like the old man had any actual importance anymore, he spent most his days confined to his bed just hoping he could maintain the function of his bladder control. She was still shuddering from the memory of Nott Senior’s odour - old leeks and damp flannels - when she ran into Astoria lingering at the platform halfway down the stairs.

“What are you doing moseying about? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“I am ready, And I was just waiting to see who’s arrived.”

“Pansy won’t be here yet if that’s who you’re looking for. Her family are always late. So tacky.”

“I wasn’t waiting for Pansy,” though her face betrayed her, she was clearly looking to gain bonus points with the older Slytherin and her family being so closely involved with the Malfoys was the sort of “in” Pansy appreciated. “Though I did tell her if she came early enough it would be worth her effort.”

Daphne squinted at her younger sister. Though everyone said they looked alike, she really couldn’t see it. Just what was her sister up to?

“Listen,” her fingers pinched at the skin of Astoria's upper arm and gave a vicious twist causing Astoria to wince in pain. “You are not to let anyone know what’s going on. It’s worth more than your life, capisch?”

“Got it.” Astoria sneered at her, rubbing her arm where her sister had mutilated it before flouncing off towards the ballroom.

“You don’t have to physically assault her just to get your way. Surely your persuasive arguments are enough?” said a voice coming from behind her. 

She turned to see her brother Alexander, descending the stairs. 

“Alex! When did you get here?”

“Couple of hours ago actually, I’ve been in a meeting with the Dark Lord since I arrived. The incident at Grimmauld place has left him in a rotten mood for some reason.’

Daphne’s interest was peaked. “Why? I thought it went well.”

“It did, we injured a few of them, came out only mildly scathed ourselves and took the building back for ourselves,” he said proudly.

“You say “We” like you were involved,” she noted.

“Well, it’s all for the Cause, isn’t it. Everything is a We because everything affects all of us. It’s something to be proud of dear sister, and we should be proud.

“But He still isn’t happy?”

“Apparently not, I’ve no idea why though. We’re better than we’ve ever been, stronger than we’ve ever been and nothing will please him. Not even Bella.”

Now Daphne really was curious. “Really?”

“Really, really. She’s still in there. Do not envy her right now.”   

Daphne wasn’t sure if his last comment was how he felt or was aimed more directly at her, either way, she needed to know more about what was happening.

“I’ve left my purse upstairs, I’ll just go grab it, find my seat will you?”

“Sure thing, but don’t be too long, the important people are starting to arrive soon, and I know how eager you are to be introduced.”

“Thanks, Al,” she called as she ran back up the stairs. When she got to the top, however, instead of turning towards the corridor that would lead to her guest room, she took a left. 

The wooden floors were loud under her feet, fearing being caught she paused to slip off her shoes. Daphne knew which rooms were his. She’d entered them once before when Alex was introducing her to the Dark Lord officially. It had been like a coming out party except with no dancing or pretty frocks. She was Alex’s nomination for the new recruits, she’d been less nervous then, she’d had Draco and Theo with her and both of their fathers… Now her heart was in her throat and her legs trembling beneath her as she rounded the last corner. The voices coming from the slightly ajar door were loud enough to hear from where she was, but that didn’t stop her edging closer.

“I cannot understand you, Bella!” The Dark Lord was angrier than Alex had implied, he was fuming, furious even. Why would such a small mission make him so irate?

“My Lord, I’m so sorry, the mistake was entirely unintended.”

“It may have been unintended, but it has happened!”

“P…p…please forgive me, my Lord.” Daphne had never heard Bellatrix beg before. She was desperate to see what was happening.

“Why should I? I trusted you with one simple task and you have failed me.” His voice was nothing like Daphne had heard before, loud and echoing, it seemed to seep through her skin and settle in the cracks of her bones. 

“What should I do now, Bellatrix?”  The Dark Lord paused, seeming to wait for an answer but Daphne couldn’t think what possible answer Bella would have for him.  “What should I do?”

“I..I… don't know, My Lord.” Daphne finally caught a glimpse of Bella, on her knees and quivering before the towering figure above her. 

“Tonight was meant to be The Night, and you have jeopardised that Bella. You have failed me! Truly, for the first time, you have failed me!”

“I know, My Lord,” Bella’s whimpers were growing more pathetic as the Dark Lord’s rage grew.

“Because, where is she?” 

She? Who was she?

“I don’t know, My Lord.”

“Where _is_ she?” 

“I don’t know, My Lord…I don’t know.”

Daphne watched as the cloaked figure of the Dark Lord turned around to face Bella and the door, allowing Daphne to finally see him in all his raging glory. Skin pale and taught, eyes shining red, teeth sharp as they spat his next words.

“NOT HERE.”

Followed by a blow across Bella’s face that sent her hurtling into the wall. 

Daphne took her cue and tiptoed as fast she could towards the safe side of the house.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> This chapter was a complete killer so I dug my head in the sand rather than actually trying to work through it. Also, it's been a really really tough year, I moved cities, finished my master's degree, lost my job... All great none productive fun!
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who's read and reviewed since I've started, you guys have really kept me going.  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I've finally got the first chapter up and you've finally read it! I've been writing this fic for the past few years and its gone through many iterations and rewriting, but I finally felt it was time for it stop catching dust on my computer and brave the big wide world.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading to this point, please please let me know what you think.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> xxxx


End file.
